Expelled
by broomstick flyer
Summary: I had an idea to take Harry into a new future, one I hadnt tried before, anyway this story is how after a rather traumatic event in his young life he got to be more than just a wizard. H/Hr again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 1

It had been six months since Harry Potter had left Hogwarts School in disgrace, he had been expelled and his wand snapped, accused and found guilty by the school governors of sexually assaulting his best friend Hermione Granger. The three main witnesses against him had been his two former best friends, a very distraught Hermione Granger, and an angry Ron Weasley, and his former head of house, professor McGonagall. All three of them had been eye witnesses to the attack. Weasley and McGonagall had apparently arrived at the scene and had been able to stop him before he had done anything more than magically tie her up and vanish her clothes; he had escaped with hastily aimed spells passing him by as he had made a run for it, he had been found later sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a book and looking as innocent as was possible.

Harry's guilt had been a forgone conclusion as far as almost every one in the school was concerned. At the time all the students accept Harry Potter had been accounted for, he had in fact been alone in the library, it did not matter that Harry vehemently denied any guilt, and had in fact declared undying love for Hermione. He had even offered to swear a magical oath on his life and his magic that he was head over heals in love with her and would never ever lift a finger to harm her, and was totally innocent of the thing they accused him of.

The excitement about the expulsion of the boy who lived had quickly died down over the following two weeks and the school returned to some semblance of normality. No one knew nor cared where Potter had gone once he had left the grounds. Potter was practically forgotten and it had remained that way until the morning some weeks later when the real culprit was exposed. An accidental dose of Veritaserum swallowed by professor Snape, and a rather random question about Hermione Granger and expulsion had revealed the professor to be the one who, polyjuiced as Potter carried out the assault with the hope of getting the Potter brat expelled.

There were several sad and depressed people in the school later that morning, none more so than Hermione Granger. For five years she had stood by Harry Potter through thick and thin, she had always known him better than she knew her self, she had loved him, and yet in her distraught condition she had ignored his plea's to be allowed to take a magical oath. His words as he declared his love for her were echoing around in her head. She needed to find him and beg his forgiveness; she would get down on her hands and knee's if necessary. She had never felt so depressed and it felt like her heart was going to shatter into even more pieces than it was already in.

She now refused to talk to Ron Weasley who had after seeming to care for her and taking care of her until she pulled herself together, become her boyfriend a month after Harry had left; he had still bad mouthed Harry even after the truth was known, so she told him to get lost. Being Ron's girlfriend for four months was another thing she regretted deeply. She berated herself when she thought about how she had so easily blamed Harry. Now that she could look back on the attack with hindsight, it was so obvious that it was not Harry; it was some one using polyjuice.

The one who had attacked her did not smell like Harry, instead he had smelt unwashed, he had not uttered a single word at all, another indicator of someone polyjuiced, they had to keep quiet because the voice did not change along with the body, and the eyes though green were not Harry's eyes, they had been small and cruel empty eyes, eyes she now recognised, just as she also recognised the smell as that belonging to Snape.

**Six months earlier**.

Harry Potter left Hogwarts swearing to get his revenge on the people who had caused his beloved and treasured wand to be snapped. One way or another he would see them all suffer for what they had done to him after all that he had done to save their sorry arses in the past few years. But he had one place he wanted to go before he left the world of magic behind him to fend for itself. One place he needed to go and convince the people there that he had not done the thing he was accused of. He needed to convince them before he found someplace to live and started to teach himself how to defend himself against death eaters without his wand.

It took Harry two days to find the house he was looking for; when he knocked on the door he was dirty, dishevelled, and soaking wet from spending two very cold days and nights walking around in foul weather in his search for the house he now stood at.

The front door opened and Harry got quite a shock, the woman standing on the door step looking down at him was an older version of the girl he had loved so deeply. Harry was not too bothered about his reputation or with what people thought about him, anyone except for Hermione, what she thought of him was all that really mattered to him and he hoped that if he could convince her parents of his innocence then maybe one day she would listen to them and believe him innocent.

Harry looked up into the warm soft cinnamon and amber eyes that were looking at him waiting for him to speak. "Mrs Granger, I don't know if Hermione has ever mentioned me, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I was once one of her best friends, I wondered if I could have a word with you and Mr Granger?"

Helen Granger looked at the scruffy young man standing on her step out in the rain, '_so this is the great Harry that Hermione thinks so much of'_ she thought as she smiled at him. Stepping back a little she invited him into the house.

Harry was led into the living room where Mr Granger was just finished reading his newspaper, Helen then nipped back out of the room to fetch a towel for him to wipe his hair dry.

Harry stood nervously in front of their fireplace as the two Grangers sat in their armchairs watching him; it took him quite some time to pull his courage together enough to start talking.

"I don't know if you have received a letter from Hermione this week, but I wanted, no, I needed to come here and tell you my self. Three days ago I was accused of sexually assaulting Hermione, please before you throw me out please let me finish." Harry said as he saw Mr Granger start to rise from his chair.

With a nod from his wife an angry Mr Granger sat back into his chair and signalled for Harry to continue.

"Well as I was saying, I was accused and found guilty by the school governors and practically everyone in the school including Hermione. I had my wand snapped and I was thrown out of Hogwarts. I came here to swear to you that I did not do what they all said I did. I even offered to take a magical oath to swear my innocence but they would not listen, not even Hermione, they all found me guilty and had decided on expelling me even before they heard any of the evidence.

I now come to you, Hermione's parents, and if you will allow, I will swear my magical oath to you. I swear on my life and my magic that I did not assault Hermione, I am… so deeply in love with her that I could never raise a finger to hurt her, so mote it be." Harry said to the two staring adults. As he finished speaking he was engulfed in a pure bright blue light that then soaked into his skin and vanished.

"What was that light?" Helen asked in awe.

"That was the magical oath, if I had been telling lies I would be dead now," Harry said as the first of his tears of anguish and relief began to escape his traitorous eyes.

Richard Granger stood up and walked over to his small drinks cabinet and poured out three glasses of brandy, he gave one to Helen and one to Harry. "Well young Mr Potter, I've read in one of Hermione's books about magical oaths, that was a very foolish thing to do, putting your life at risk like that."

Harry drank the brandy in one gulp and as soon as he had stopped shuddering from the effect of the alcohol he shrugged "Doesn't matter really, I needed for you to know the truth so that you can maybe one day convince Hermione it was not me, and she will know that I truly did love her with all that I am, well now I've told you what I came to say I need to leave."

Harry placed his glass on the small coffee table and started to head for the door "I'll see myself out."

Helen stood up and walked over to him and took a gentle hold on his arm "Harry where will you go at this time of night?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"Oh it doesn't matter where I go now, with Voldemort after me and without my wand for protection I will probably be dead before the end of the week, I should go, you are in great danger as long as I am here," Harry said as he walked to the door, again thanking them for listening to him before he opened the door and walked out of their house and back into the rain.

The two Grangers stood and watched from their living room window as Harry walked away from their house, he was about two hundred yards away, half way down the street, when several men in long robes and white masks just appeared out of the air behind the young man, Helen and Richard Granger stared in horror as red and green beams of light shot out from the cloaked figures most of them ending in an explosion near to the now running Harry. Richard was certain that he had seen one of the green beams hit the boy as he rounded the corner of their street and vanished from sight. They had heard from their daughter what those green beams did to people and Helen shuddered. '_Well at least he died knowing that we know the truth_.' Richard thought as he and his wife turned to hold each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

A/Note I decided that having posted the first chapter as a taster to see how it was recieved, that maybe posting the second part might be a good idea so here we go two in one day.

Expelled

Chapter 2

**Forward six months**

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express on her way home, and for the very first time since her first year holiday, she did not feel any excitement at the prospect of seeing her parents. She had through out the term wondered why their letters were fewer in number than usual, and why they were always a lot shorter than she was used to. All the time at the back of her mind she was trying to figure out how to find Harry, where he had gone, or where he could be hiding. The journey to London seemed to be over in no time, and she started to gather her things as the train pulled into the station.

Hermione received a cool greeting from her parents as she walked from platform 9 ¾ and she could feel a great sadness about them but did not know why. The drive back from London to their house was totally silent, and Hermione realised her parents had some really bad news but just did not want to talk about it, or did not know how to tell her.

As soon as they entered the house Hermione broke down crying yet again as she tried to tell her parents what had happened to her at school, and yet she did not have the words to say to make it easy. Taking a deep breath she decided to just tell them just the basics and hope for the best.

"Mum Dad, I have to tell you something, it's about Harry…" she was cut off as her father raised his hand and spoke.

"Harry's dead!" Richard said sadly "Died right out there on the street thanks to your lot," he said pointing out of the window with a gesture of his hand.

Hermione stared at her father wondering if he had gone crazy or something, her mouth was opening but nothing was coming out of it.

"I'm afraid its true Hermione, he came here six months ago to tell us about what happened at school, what you accused him of, he took a magical oath to prove to us that he had not done what you all accused him of. He refused to stay long, said we were in danger as long as he was here; said he had no protection without his wand. Harry never even got to the end of the street before he was surrounded by people in dark robes and white masks, they fired off red and green spells at him, one of the green ones got him." Helen said as she looked into her daughters' anguished face.

Hermione fainted as she realised her parents were telling the truth and her mother shed another tear for the young man who had come to them to prove he did not do as he had been accused.

Hermione had spent almost the entire night crying for her lost love, for what might have been, and for not listening to his words when he wanted to take an oath. When an owl arrived in the morning to deliver her morning paper she asked it to take a very urgent letter to professor McGonagall at Hogwarts, in between her tears of mourning she tied the letter to the owl and sent him on his way.

Minerva McGonagall had just finished packing a few things she might need while she tried to find Harry Potter, she jumped a little when the large delivery owl flew into her room. Taking the letter from the owl and then feeding it some treats for delivering the mail she then sat down by the fire and opened the letter she knew from the handwriting to be from Miss Granger.

_Dear professor McGonagall, _

_There is no simple way to say what I need to say. You can tell everyone to call off the search, Harry is dead. He came to visit my parents after he was expelled and he took a magical oath to prove he had not assaulted me, having proved to my parents he was innocent, he left the house and was ambushed at the end of the road by death eaters, and according to my father he was hit by a green beam of light as several red and green beams exploded around him. In not believing him we have helped death eaters kill my best friend, the only boy I have truly loved._

_Hermione Granger._

Minerva stared at the letter praying that it was a joke of some sort, and that the writing would change like with the Weasley twins' letters but knowing that Hermione would not do such a thing. Rising slowly and feeling as though there was a great weight on her heart she made her way slowly to the headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore was staring once again at the odd little instruments that had been still and silent for the past six months, he was wondering again where young Harry Potter was hiding. Where ever it was it seemed to be a very safe place as all his monitoring and tracking devices had stopped registering any activity. The knock on his door made him sit up and he called enter as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before replacing his glasses.

"Ah good day Minerva… what ever is the matter woman you look ready to faint?" Dumbledore said softly to his deputy as she entered his office.

Minerva simply collapsed into the nearest chair and handed him the letter before she burst into tears. Albus read the letter and then looked at his silent instruments, Harry's death had not even entered his mind when trying to work out why everything had stopped working, he felt his breakfast turn in his stomach and made a quick exit as he rushed for the toilet.

Pale faced and shaking Albus sat back at his desk and started to write out some notes that would need to be sent. Having finished the notes he made a floo call to the Weasleys, he had a difficult time telling Molly Weasley that Harry was believed dead.

Ron Weasley was thumped so hard by his brother Fred when he smiled at the news of Harry's death that he lost all his front teeth, nine teeth from both top and bottom. His other brother George cast a cauterising charm at Ron's gums so that he would be unable to get any help from the healers; his teeth were gone for good.

News of an unarmed Harry's innocence and consequent death by death eaters quickly spread to the members of the order of the phoenix, and then out to the general public, there were lynch mobs out searching for the school governors for more than two weeks before things began to quieten down a little.

**Six Months earlier**

Harry was walking briskly away from the Grangers house, not wanting anyone to see him shedding tears he absentmindedly had crossed the road so he was on the same side as the tree lined park fence. In the back of his mind he was wondering what it was like to sleep on a park bench. He was wondering where best to go next, he wanted nothing more to do with the magical world and wished he was a simple normal muggle, but he knew he would never be normal and he needed to find somewhere safe to hide before Voldemort came to find him.

Maybe if he could find somewhere where he could remain undetected for long enough then Tommy boy would give up on him and leave him to live his life in peace. He knew even as he thought it that it was a futile wish, Voldemort would never stop until one of them was dead. Hearing the tell tale sound of people apparating behind him he decided to make a run for it without even looking back to see who it was he was running from.

Seconds after he started to run the paving around him began to explode as spells hit to the left and right. Just as he turned the corner he caught sight of a sickly green beam of light speeding toward him, he knew it was the killing curse and for a second he thought he was going to die. He was distracted from the curse by the scream of a cat as he trod on its tail as he ran past; the cat leapt up into the air and for a second it seemed intent on attacking him then it was hit by the green beam of light thus intercepting the killing curse. In that same instant Harry then did what he had done once before when being chased by Dudley and his gang, he simply vanished.

After feeling the odd squeezing sensation and sudden confusing change of scenery he found himself standing in front of a huge pair of wrought iron gates. After a little more than five years as a wizard, Harry was still surprised by magic and he looked in awe at the two eight foot high gates that stood in front of him. There were no gate posts or walls or fences to hold the gates up but there they were right in front of him just standing there in what appeared to be an empty field.

Not knowing where he was but not wanting to find out if those death eaters were able to follow his trail and find him, he grabbed at the large handle on the gates and after a flash of red light the gates swung open enough for him to enter. Once he had walked through them, the gates then swung shut again and Harry relaxed just a little. Right in front of him a small castle came into view, well it was slightly smaller than Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

A/Note Ok so I lied and have another chapter ready tonight as well, so here you go folks part 3 more coming real soon.

Expelled

Chapter 3

As Harry Potter stood and wondered where he was and where he should go, he was surprised by the pop of an appearing house elf. "Welcome home master Harry," the elf said as he bowed to Harry.

A very tired and miserable Harry Potter had looked around his family home in a slight daze; he was quite amazed by the size of the place, he had always believed that Godrics Hollow was his family home. Harry was shown around his home by the elf who introduced himself as Hero, the elf introduced Harry to a further seven elves who between them kept Potter castle in good order. Harry was shown into the master bedroom where one of the elves served him supper. After eating and a shower Harry climbed into the larger than king sized bed his ancestors had slept in and quickly drifted off to sleep.

While he slept Harry was visited in his dreams by Merlin and Godric Gryffindor, both of them spent quite some time teaching Harry all about wandless magic as well as many other things.

**The First Dream**

_Harry was in the great hall at Hogwarts, all the students were stood on their benches and were hissing or booing him while his best friend, the girl he had fallen in love with over the past four and a half years stood on the headmaster's podium and shrieked down at him, accusing him of attacking her. Her accusations were breaking his heart, tears streamed down his face as she tore into him, all the while he was unable to speak, unable to understand why she did not realise it had not been him, why she did not know he loved her far too much to even think of harming her. Suddenly everyone in the hall fell deathly quiet as a charismatic old man appeared in front of Hermione and told her she should know better than to accuse her soul mate of such a crime._

_The old man then turned to Harry and a smile appeared on his face "Hello young Pendragon, I am the one known as Merlin and I am here to teach you about your heritage." _

_Harry was finally able to find his voice and speak, "It wasn't me! I didn't do it I swear." Harry still hurting deeply from her accusation could think of nothing else for several minutes. When he finally realised that he was no longer in the great hall being put on trial by the Hogwarts Kangaroo court, he slowly looked around to find himself in a field where just a hundred feet away knights on horse back were jousting. Some with lance and shield, others fighting with swords. Several knights were fighting on foot with wand or staff. Elves trotted between the combatants enervating those who were knocked down. The entire scene reminded Harry of old movies about king Richard the lion heart his uncle Vernon had seemed to enjoy so much, and which he had on occasions let Harry watch parts of from the doorway to the living room._

"_So young Pendragon, has your heart settled and your mind cleared?" Merlin asked as Harry had to dodge a knight who almost landed on him when falling from his mount._

"_I'm sorry sir, my name is not Pendragon, it's Potter. Harry Potter," Harry said as his mind actually did begin to clear._

"_As I said, I am here to teach you your heritage amongst other things, young one," Merlin said a smile appearing on his wrinkled face. "Listen well as I tell you of your ancestors... _

_Arthur Pendragon, first King of all the unified Britons had two sons; one of those sons was in league with Morgana the evil dark witch who wanted to rule the land. That son died, killed by his fathers' sword before he could sire an heir. The other son was more a scholar than a fighter, but still he put aside his books and his fears and joined his father in the fight to keep their land free of tyranny. _

_This second son married the daughter of a noble Celt who also fought along side Arthur. This second son his wife and their two elder children were slaughtered during a raid on their stronghold, their third child, a son, I was able to rescue and deliver to the Celtic side of the family who lived far to the north of the border with the land of the Picts. There they gave him the name of the family that raised him and he became Lord Godric Gryffindor. _

_Godric grew up in a village living alongside a beautiful witch whose intelligence was amazing, and eventually they married. Between them Godric and Rowena had a son and a daughter, their son Charlus fell in love with a Celtic peasant girl. Being a noble of royal blood Charlus knew he would never be allowed to marry a peasant girl, but he knew he could not live without the one he loved. In order to get the permission off her liege Lord to marry her, with his fathers blessing Charlus left his family and changed his name to Potter. It is from these people that you are descended. Direct heir to King Arthur Pendragon, your true name is indeed Lord Harry James Pendragon." _

_Harry stood with his mouth open and it took some moments before he spoke "So is that why I was able to summon the sword of Godric?" he asked still trying to take it all in._

"_Yes young one, you are quite correct. Now today we begin your training so that you can claim your rightful place in the world of the living. The work will be hard and exhausting but to help we will first remove the bonds that restrain your magical core, and your mental ability. Your first lessons will be in wandless magic, so sit now take a rest and refresh your self, for we start this very night." Merlin answered seriously. _

It took Harry quite some time in the dream to master his magic and cast without a wand. His main problem was in his education, he had been taught he would need an incantation to cast a spell or charm or to do any magic properly, where with wandless magic he had to become accustomed to simply telling his magic the effect that was required and sending it out from him to do his bidding.

The dream seemed to go on for months before he finally woke from it and remembered where he was, then showering and cleaning his teeth, he took some of the muggle clothes that were left in his closet by a previous occupant of the room, and after getting dressed started to wander the house in search of the kitchen.

Through the days that followed Harry practised wandless magic just as he had done it in his dream and found that it came to him quite easy, it was as though the dreams were real and he remembered all he had learnt and practised, his magic also seemed vastly more powerful than it was before. He also started himself on a fitness drive; he needed to be a lot fitter than he was if he wanted to stay alive in this world.

For the following six months he had dreams where Merlin and Godric taught him different areas of magic. He even studied potions one of the nights. During the days he practised what he had dreamt about the previous night. He got to know his house elves and their children. He learnt his way about his castle, finding several hidden passages. Then in the fifth month in his dreams he met and was taught elf magic by an ancient elf who reminded him of the character 'Yogi' or some such name from one of the star wars films he had snuck a look at while Dudley had watched all the while stuffing his face with anything edible he could reach.

For month after month Harry continued his fitness exercises and had his strange teaching dreams. During his fifth month at the castle he was fed some elf potions by the elves, two were to make him fall into a magical sleep for five days and two more were to correct all the damage done to his body by years of mistreatment and malnutrition. When he woke on the fifth day he felt stronger than he ever had, he also discovered he was a lot taller than he had been when he went to sleep. He was now exactly six feet tall and he had put on a lot of body muscle, he was in fact just a little taller than his father had been, with the bone and muscle structure of his grandfather Evans. According to Merlin he was the identical twin of his royal ancestor Arthur.

By the end of the fifth month Harry was proficient in all the magic's he had been taught, his favourite by far was the wandless magic. During a look around the house one evening during his fifth month Harry found his grandfather and great grandfather's wand on a book shelf in the upstairs study. Trying out the wands he found that they both worked well for him but his great grandfather's wand felt even more powerful than his phoenix feather wand had felt. He decided he would carry it with him; he did not need or wish for anyone to know the extent of his power or that he did not require a wand any more.

It was during the beginning of his sixth month in the castle that Harry found a new hidden passage that led him through the inside of the castle walls, up a long spiral stairway to a really large room where he found portraits of all his magical ancestors, including his mother and father. It was in this room that Merlin actually stepped from his portrait and surprised Harry. After they had had a short chat about Harry being the first one to find the portrait room in over a thousand years, he discovered that all that had happened in his dreams over the past few months had been real. All the magic and potions he had learnt in that dream time were real; the things he had learnt about his former mentor were real. Albus Dumbledore had bound Harry's magic and placed magical blocks in his mind to hold back his mental abilities. Albus Dumbledore was quite happily going to make Harry into a willing human sacrifice.

Over the next three weeks he spent quite a lot of his time in the portrait room, talking to his ancestors, learning from them, gaining confidence, the feeling of self worth, and the self respect that the Dursleys had destroyed before it had even begun to grow in him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 4

On the day exactly six months after Harry had arrived at the castle he now called home, he sat eating his breakfast when he began to feel he was being called to the portrait room. He felt as though he had some thing important that he had not done or needed to do, making his way through the passageway from the kitchen he felt an excitement about this visit, he had no idea why he was feeling the way he was but he increased his pace. When he entered the room Merlin was standing in the room waiting for him.

Before Harry had time to speak or even enter the room fully he heard Merlin talking to him. "Ah Harry welcome, today your ancestors and I have gifts for you." He said mysteriously smiling at the young man in front of him. Merlin then waved his hand a little and two very comfortable looking chairs appeared between them, "I think we should do this whilst we sit, for it is bound to take some time, and you may feel a little discomfort while your heritage is passed on to you."

One by one Merlin pointed a finger at some of the portraits, and one by one the ancestor in the portrait stepped down into the room and greeted both Harry and Merlin. After hand shakes and even a few hugs Harry and Merlin sat down in the two comfortable chairs.

"Now Harry there is a little known ritual that we will be performing today, there are no chants or spells. It is simply the hand over of the family knowledge. This is usually carried out when the head of an household is not fit enough to carry on his duties and his heir is still underage, needless to say it is usually done by the living head of a family, today as you have no living family other than your self, we your ancestors have chosen to pass on our knowledge." Merlin said as Harry listened carefully.

"Is there anything I will need to do?" Harry asked feeling somewhat excited.

"No tis a simple matter of the two participants being willing, one to pass on the family head, and the other to accept the gift offered," Merlin answered smiling "Though as I said you may feel some discomfort."

The first to approach them was Arthur Pendragon himself. As Arthur stood in front of Harry he held out his hand with his palm up, just a second passed and then with a small flash of light a large family ring appeared in the centre of the upturned palm.

"Take the ring son of Pendragon, and with our blessings accept unto your self the full responsibility of the Pendragon line," The famous legendary King commanded in a deep baritone voice, "then go out into the world and make known once again the great name of Pendragon."

With a shaking hand Harry took the ring from the king and placed it on his middle finger of his right hand, the ring instantly vanished for a second, only to reappear on his ring finger of his right hand. It then resized itself to fit and began to glow with a pure white light, as it glowed Harry could feel years of family knowledge and history enter his mind. That knowledge was followed by a slightly painful wave of power he had never felt before, and then the glow died the ring simply vanished. Confused at its disappearance he turned to Merlin for an explanation. It was Arthur himself who gave Harry his answer.

"Like all family rings it will only be visible when it is called forth, use the power of the Pendragon family well Harry James Pendragon." Arthur said before stepping back and then re-entering his portrait.

As Harry sat in the chair he was bequeathed the family rings of four more families, and with each ring he felt the knowledge and the slightly painful transfer of power, each in turn Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Hywell Tudor, and then his father stepped forward and offered him the family ring. Each in turn used practically the same words that Arthur had used.

When James gave him the Potter family ring he looked so proud of his son that Harry actually saw the pride in his fathers' eyes and it brought a pang of pain and disappointment for all the years they had missed being together as a family. "Use it well my son. I never got to wear it myself, but I know you will make your mother and I, as well as the rest of the Potter family proud," James said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Harry slipped the ring on his finger along with all the others and then even while still feeling the pain of the transfer of power he leapt from his chair and grabbed his father in a mutual hug. Several minutes later as Harry sat back down James sat on the arm of his chair with his arm resting on the shoulders of his son.

Merlin was the last to speak; "Young one you are a good and honest man, seldom in my thousand odd years have I seen or heard of anyone with your ability to overcome so many obstacles, and still remain humble and loving. Yes you have suffered far more than the fates should have the right to place upon you, and still your heart is full of love. The love that you posses in great quantities should not be wasted, find your soul mate, put right your differences, remember how she has helped and stood by you, try to think of how she was feeling, the fear, the trauma, and the shame, yes shame in that she was unable to defend herself and her naked body was laid bare for them to see. Release the love you have for her from the chains you have placed around it for together you could have a great future. And now young one, in the short time I have known you, I have come to love you as a grandfather loves his grandson. As I never had any descendants I ask you to look upon me as family and allow me to claim you as the grandson I love, if you agree to this you will make an old man happy. So what say you Pendragon will you accept."

Harry did not hesitate as he answered "I already think of you as family, you are like a grandfather to me already, so yes I accept."

Merlin smiled "Those same words were uttered by Arthur so long ago," he then smiled at the memory before he took hold of Harry's hands and offered a quick thank you to the old gods for their generosity, he then offered Harry his own family ring.

"Take and use well the Myddryn family ring Harry; let it guide you in the days ahead. Let it be a link between our families past and future," Merlin said as he waved at another portrait behind Harry "I shall leave you now, I need some rest and a nice long sleep will give me that. Don't sit talking for to long; you too will need your rest this day as well."

As Harry stood to wish Merlin a good sleep with a gentle embrace of a grandson for a grandfather, he then noticed a flash of dark red hair to his left. Turning he saw his mother out of her portrait for the first time, and quickly approaching him. Within milliseconds he was engulfed in the most fantastic rib crushing hug he had ever had.

Both Lily and Harry were crying as they held on tightly to each other, the way only a mother and son can. James shed some tears of happiness as he watched his family being reunited, he then joined in the hug and they made it a three way bone crushing love expressing hug that they held for several minutes.

Eventually Lily pulled back a little and took a good look at her son "You've grown so strong and handsome my son, we are so proud of all you have achieved, how you have overcome all hardships that the fates have thrown at you."

The Potters sat talking al day and late into the night, Harry told his parents all about his life as he had grown up, he finished by telling them of his love for Hermione and how she had broken his heart. Lily and James told Harry all about his family and their friends Remus and Sirius.

Lily then began to talk about his love for Hermione and how he was wrong to think she did not love him back. "Harry son, you should not blame Hermione. Think of how she was feeling, thinking her best friend, the boy she was in love with had attacked her, and had attempted to… well you know what she went through. She would not have been thinking straight with all the stress and embarrassment, having your other friend and a professor seeing her lying naked and tied spread eagle, her most private parts there for him to see and remember, and he being a Weasley probably stood and stared at her for quite some time before thinking to release her bonds. You should be pleased they arrived before the attacker could complete his evil plans," Lily told him as she held his head in her hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"They threw me out mum, threw me into the street with no means to protect myself. They did not care, none of them. After all I have been through trying to always do the right thing, not one of them thought to do the right thing with me; they all took the easy way. Every single one of them, even my supposed best friends, Hermione and Ron as well as Dumbledore and the others." Harry said not wanting to let go of his desire for revenge on those he saw as abandoning him to Voldemort. Harry knew his mother was right and he still loved Hermione no matter what he thought she had done or what he did to try to forget her, he needed her to survive, she was his motivation, his inspiration, she was his soul mate.

"Harry from what we saw as we watched over you we know she loves you, even if you were guilty she would forgive you once she was able to think straight again. I'll bet even now her heart is aching, not knowing where you are, if you are alive or dead. Let your love for her be your guide Harry, let your heart rule not your head, find it in you to forgive her and you will never regret it." Lily said as she held her sons gaze.

**Hogwarts castle **

Albus Dumbledore needed to know for certain if he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life when he had gotten so angry with Harry Potter for turning dark and doing what he had apparently done to Miss Granger. He like everyone else had believed Minerva McGonagall; he had believed it so much that he had completely given up on the boy, he had simply let him walk away, gave him his total freedom, leaving him to fight his own fight against Tom Riddle and his minions. He had just stopped supporting the boy, and had allowed the school governors to throw him out of the school. Albus already knew he had made a huge error by not insisting that the boy be tested with Veritaserum, and when he had wanted to take a magical oath he should have ensured that it was allowed, he had failed Harry just as he had don his godfather Sirius.

The search to find Harry and to take him back under his wing had been fruitless; Harry James Potter just seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Albus sat and remembered all the times he had been warned about Snape still being a death eater, it angered him that the former teacher had gone to such extremes to get Potter expelled, he should have expected it he had had enough warnings from Snape's behaviour alone, calling for Harry to be expelled every time something happened in the school, blaming the boy for absolutely everything.

Albus remembered how he had thanked the great creator when Snape due to his allowing his Slytherins to do as they wished had been distracted while teaching a class about Veritaserum, taking a sip of the potion instead of his water. And thus his being revealed as the guilty party in the assault on Hermione Granger.

_Albus was annoyed and yet pleased by the Malfoy boy thinking he could get away with saying just what he liked, when he had asked Snape in his usual sneering voice if Granger should have been expelled for being so frigid Potter had to tie her up._

_Snape's answer that it wasn't that pathetic arrogant Potter that had tied up Granger, and stripped her, drew a further question from one of the class who said "It had to be Potter. He was seen by McGonagall so who else could it have been?"_

"_It was me, that's who else it could have been." Was Snape's honest reply._

"_How did Weasley and professor McGonagall mistake you for Potter," Asked a shocked Ernie McMillan._

"_A simple polyjuice potion you blubbering idiot, what did you think it was, five points from your house for such a stupid question." Snape snarled, annoyed because he had admitted the truth. It was then he realised what was happening but he was to slow in reacting._

_Every student who was not a Slytherin in that class had been so angry and disgusted with the Potions master they had all cast spells taught by Potter at the greasy haired professor, Snape was lucky in being hit by Petrificus charm first as it caused him to fall before the other spells hit him. The almost instant and complete exodus of pupils from the room in search of another adult had probably saved Snape's life._

_It was less than ten minutes later when Snape was once more dosed with Veritaserum and answering questions from the rest of the faculty. _

Now Albus really needed to see the Grangers, he had to find out if there was any chance Harry could be alive. Shrinking his pensieve he placed it in his pocket and after handing Minerva a handkerchief for her tears, he asked her to join him in a visit to the Granger house. Quickly making a portkey and then holding it for her to take hold of he tapped it with his wand and they both vanished in a shower of coloured sparks.

The Granger front door was opened by Richard as his wife was upstairs trying to comfort their daughter. Standing on his door step were two oddly dressed pensioners. "Er hello, can I help you?" he asked as he looked them up and down.

"Mr Granger, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I have the honour of being the head master of Hogwarts School, and this young lady with me is Minerva McGonagall my deputy. I wonder could we have a word with you about Mr Harry Potter." Dumbledore asked politely.

"After what you lot did to the boy, what we have heard from our daughter and what we saw with our own eyes, you and all your sick racist population can go and drown your selves, just go and find some where else to do it. You are not welcome here." Richard said as he slammed the door closed in the old mans face.

A few minutes later after composing himself, Albus was about to knock again when the door opened and Hermione stood looking at them, "Don't you two sick individuals think you have done enough damage? HARRY'S DEAD, what don't you understand about that," Hermione said as her heart ached a little more. She had made the decision that she would not be returning to Hogwarts, so she did not need to have the two senior staff at her door. Snape's attack had been the final blow that had destroyed her belief that Hogwarts was or could be a safe place. She now understood how Harry had felt, it seemed each year one of the teachers had tried to murder one of them and it seemed Dumbledore had done nothing to ensure the safety of the student population; he had ignored facts brought to his attention because he seemed to think himself perfect. Hermione remembered the number of times that Harry had told the old man that Snape was still a death eater only to be told "I trust professor Snape," by the stupid old man.

"Miss Granger let me say that I feel we need to make absolutely sure about what your parents saw, we need to know if Mr Potter truly is dead, or if there was any chance there might have been a mistake," Albus said sadly his face looked old and drawn.

Hermione was about to tell them to go to hell but stopped and thought about what the old man had said for some time, she would give anything for her dad to have been wrong, for Harry to be alive somewhere, so she nodded her agreement and opened the door to let the two teachers into the house.

Albus asked Hermione if she would explain to her father how a pensieve was used and to see if he would be willing to share his memory of the night that Harry visited and all that had happened so that his death could be verified.

Having got the Granger patriarchs assistance, and his memory placed into the resized pensieve bowl, Albus, Hermione, and Minerva, leaned over the silvery substance that was Richard's memory, and together the three of them fell into the memory at the point where Helen showed Harry into the living room then left to fetch a towel.

They all watched as Harry told the two angry Granger parents who knew nothing about what he had been accused of, Hermione was sobbing when they watched as Harry swore his magical oath and the tell tale blue light filled the room temporarily. Hermione listened carefully as he said he loved her but then changed it and said he had loved her. She wondered if that meant he went to his death hating her for what she had done, or more truthfully for what she had not done, she had not believed him, she had not let him take the oath, she had not trusted him.

They watched as Harry walked from the house with tears running freely down his face, and then they watched as the two adult Grangers stood by their window watching the young dejected man walk down the street in the rain. Hermione sobbed harder as they watched Harry run for his life as spells bounced all around him as at least a dozen death eaters were casting their deadly spells at him. When he reached the corner they watched as the green beam of the killing curse streaked toward him, there was no way he could have avoided the curse, it had to have hit him, then Harry lit up with a bright green flare as the curse reached him and when the flare vanished Harry was gone from sight. The memory seemed to leave no doubt at all that Harry Potter was indeed dead.

Hermione totally broke down when she saw the last part of the memory, and she had to be helped by Minerva out of the pensieve and onto the couch.

Helen helped her only child to bed, her own heart was crying for her daughter who would live with the memory of what had happened to Harry for the rest of her life, and she doubted that Hermione would ever be able to forgive herself for not giving the young man the same chance to prove his innocence as her parents had given him. Helen knew just how much Hermione had truly loved Harry; she also knew that had she been given a little time Hermione would have worked out that her attacker was not Harry Potter but some one in disguise.

Albus and Minerva left the Grangers house with no doubts about the death of young Mr Potter, Minerva wondered where he had disappeared too; Albus suggested that he had been hit with the curse as he Disapparated it was thus feasible Harry Potter would have never reached his destination, his body would never be found as it was spread across the ether. He then suggested they have some sort of memorial put up at Hogwarts for him.

Even before he had finished speaking Minerva slapped his face hard and seethed at him, "How dare you, how dare you try to ease your bloody conscience in that way, what do we put on a memorial to him, killed because we gave him no chance to prove himself innocent, you hypocritical piece of shit. Its hard enough knowing I was one of those who helped kill the poor boy without helping you patch up your bloody ego."

Albus had known Minerva for over sixty years of friendship and he had never once in all that time heard her swear until he made his suggestion, he decided instantly if that was her reaction then the reaction of the public would probably consist of lynch ropes once again, only instead of looking for the governors they would be after him. So it was not a good idea and he disregarded it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 5

**One week later at Potter castle**

Harry was wakened from his sleep just a few minutes after six in the morning, he groaned as Hero kept prodding him and urging him to get out of bed telling him it was urgent. It was Sunday morning and Harry had planned on forgetting his training run and sleeping in, finally lifting his head from his pillow he looked at the elf "What is it Hero, can it not wait till later?"

"Master Harry must get up now, Merlin did sez your Her-my-one-knee is about to be attacked by bad wizards, you must go to her Master Harry, you'ze will never be 'appy again if you'ze let her become dead," Hero said as he pushed Harry's jeans toward him.

Having had to take time to empty his bladder, it was just four minutes after getting out of bed a shoeless and shirtless Harry raced into the entrance hall of the castle and stood on a painted golden star on the floor at the bottom of the curved stair case, the only apparation point in the house, two seconds after sliding to a halt Harry silently vanished.

**The Grangers house**

Harry reappeared just as silently in the Granger living room next to the fireplace, exactly where he had stood six months earlier. He could hear Hermione as she yelled out spells and curses at whoever it was attacking the house from the back garden. He quickly ran through the house toward the sound of her scared voice pulling up his zipper as he ran.

Hermione and her mum and dad were crouched down behind the breakfast bar in the kitchen; she could not believe her own ears when she heard the voice that came from behind her. She had been doing fairly well keeping the death eaters at bay but she knew it would not be long before they split their forces and came in through the front of the house secrecy be damned. But that voice stopped her casting spells to look around.

Harry ran to the kitchen door then stopped to look in and check where the enemy were, seeing Hermione crouched down in her flimsy night clothes he remembered all the reasons he had loved her, but in all those reasons the beauty of her figure wasn't listed. In the few seconds it took he realised he had only ever seen her in either her school clothes or in jeans and baggy shirts or jumpers he had never seen her in anything that had revealed her obviously shapely figure and long amazing legs.

Smiling to himself for a fraction of a second he stepped into the kitchen "Hello Hermione my love, having problems with some pest or other?" he said as he made his way to the back door, in front of him he placed the strongest shield that he knew with a simple wiggle of two fingers.

Hermione stared open mouthed as a practically naked Harry Potter almost casually walked past her, and on to the back door seemingly impervious to any of the spells that the death eaters were sending his way with a real ferocity. She heard one of the death eaters yell "Bloody hell its Potter back from the dead again." She watched as Harry gave simple tiny moves of his hands and bright powerful curses and spells began to cut a swathe through the death eater ranks, they were losing their limbs or lives quicker than they could cast curses back at Harry.

Within just thirty seconds of his arriving twelve death eaters lay dead or dying, the rest had fled using their emergency portkeys.

Harry turned back to the Grangers and walked to where they were all crouched down, as they slowly stood up Harry reached out and quickly grabbed a piece of curtain rope and wrapped it around them, he gave a sharp pull to get them all standing closer to him, and then in a blaze of red light they all vanished.

**Potter castle**

All his house elves were waiting in the entrance hall when Harry and the Grangers all arrived in Potter castle, the elves were waiting there in case anyone was injured, Hero and Katty, Harry's cook, quickly led the two older Grangers into the living room, while the bare chested Harry escorted, well almost carried a shocked Hermione in behind them, it seemed all Hermione could do was stare at him with her mouth hanging open. Once in the living room the Grangers were all seated on a large couch and Harry did just as Mr Granger had done the last time Harry was with them, he poured them all a glass of brandy. Not a word escaped the shocked Grangers as they all stared at the well developed young man in front of them.

"Hero, please take care of our guests, I am off back to my bed to finish my lie in," Harry said as he walked from the room, leaving the shocked Grangers all still staring after him.

Harry was only half way up the first flight of stairs when he heard the oh so familiar voice yell "HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK HERE NOW!!!"

With an exaggerated sigh Harry turned around and walked back down the stairs and into the living room, "Er hello, did one of you call me?" he asked in a sort of 'I'm as thick as Ron Weasley voice'.

Hermione was totally confused, and when she got so confused she got angry and when she got angry this way, she sometimes said things wrong. This Harry thought was going to be one of those times. He could see the utter confusion and anger but he truly had no idea what she was so confused and angry about, he had after all just done as he normally did when she was in danger.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD?" she yelled at him as he approached her.

What ever he had been expecting Harry had not expected that, he stopped dead in his tracks, forcing an extremely sad look onto his face he said "Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'll see what can be done about it later if you like!" then he turned around and walked from the room. Just out in the main corridor he entered a secret passage behind a suit of armour and walked up to the portrait room to talk to some one who did not wish him dead. Well not today anyway.

Richard Granger had had quite a few surprises on this Sunday morning already, and it was not even seven o clock yet, but what his daughter had just yelled at the boy who had just saved their lives was a complete and total shock. He stood there gaping as he tried to think of some thing appropriate to say to her without swearing quite badly at Hermione.

While Harry sat up in the portrait room telling his ancestors about Hermione's reaction to being saved, Helen Granger had walked the short distance to her daughter and not too gently slapped her cheek, "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked as her daughter looked at her in shock and surprise.

With the slap Hermione's confusion and anger vanished in less than a second and she then realised what she had yelled at Harry, she rushed out of the room hoping to find him. It did not take her long to know she stood little chance of actually finding him in this place that she now knew was a castle. A fairly large castle by the look of it. Feeling totally stupid and full of remorse for what she had yelled at Harry she made her way back into the living room, to be once more told off by her parents.

Having been yelled at, Hermione picked up a book someone had obviously been reading and just sat down on the nearest couch and opened the book. Before her parents could utter another word the slight popping sound announced the arrival of an elf.

Hero stood in front of Richard and bowed. "Master Harry sez to tell you'ze that breakfast is ready, if you'ze all would just follow me I will show'ze you the dining room." Hero then turned around and walked out of the room while beckoning for them to follow. The three still confused Grangers were served an excellent breakfast though Hermione could not bring her self to eat anything.

While Hermione was playing with her food she was trying to figure out how to add yet another apology to those she already owed Harry, Harry was sitting in the portrait room having a chuckle with his parents. All three of them were sitting around the small table that served as a focal point in that part of the room.

Harry chuckled "You should have seen it dad, I saw the look in her eyes that told me she was confused about something, she hates to not know something and always seems to get angry if she's really confused and then she has a tendency to say what she means but always in a strange or oddly mixed up way. Anyway I walked in the room and she stares right at me and she yells at the top of her voice 'why the hell aren't you dead', well I wasn't expecting that, so having no idea what she was thinking I made a hasty retreat. I think I worked it out though while I was walking up here. I recon the Grangers saw that attack by the death eaters at the end of their street, they must have seen that killing curse, the one that hit the cat, and it must have looked like it hit me, well that's what I think," he said as both his mother and father exchanged an odd look.

"OK what's with the odd look?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Your mum has a tendency to do exactly the same sort of thing, I think it's some thing about these clever women needing to understand everything around them," James said as he smiled at Lily.

"So Harry son, apart from being fuming mad at you for not being dead, how did she look?" Lily asked her interest in the woman her son loved despite him self, becoming ever deeper.

Harry thought about Hermione in the flimsy night gown he had just been able to see through enough to see her shapely figure and his eyes glazed over as he thought about her breast and the two darker circles he had seen. All other thoughts vacated his mind for the time being.

"Hello earth to Harry, hello Harry this is dad speaking are you in there son?" James said while laughing and tapping Harry gently on his head.

"Huh, wha… eh?" Harry answered rather intelligently.

"Harry, about Hermione?" Lily tried again.

Harry looked at his mum "Oh Hermione, she's absolutely beautiful, that night gown it showed all her curves and I could see..."

"Harry son, that is not the sort of information I want or need thank you," Lily said with a small frown and a grimace that looked totally false.

Harry talked to his parents and Merlin until he thought that the Grangers had had enough time to eat their breakfasts and to calm down a little, saying "see you later," to his parents as they re-entered their portraits Harry made his way out of the room and back down to the dinning room.

As Harry entered the dinning room, Hermione looked up and her face flushed red, Harry thought she looked rather cute like that with that shy look on her face so he decided to see if he could get her to stay like that for a little longer.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione, or would you still prefer I were dead?" he asked with just a tiny smile escaping his control.

Hermione knew Harry and she could see the hurt he was trying to hide. From his little joke, she did not think his pain had anything to do with her earlier goof up. She was quite convinced that he was hurting over what had happened at the school and she wondered if he would ever be able to forgive her, even if it were only enough for them to be friends again. She wasn't sure he would ever trust her again the way he always had before she was attacked.

"Harry could I have a word with you in private please?" she asked hoping and praying he would say yes.

Harry did not say a word, instead he held out his hand to her. Hermione grabbed on to his hand like he had just thrown her a life line. Harry then led her from the room and hand in hand they walked through to the living room and then into the small room he had turned into his study. As he sat down on the comfortable sofa he indicated for her to sit on the chair opposite him.

Hermione sat down and took in a really deep breath; she wanted to get this right as she felt she would never get a second chance. "Harry, first I'm sorry about that stupid outburst a few minutes ago, we thought you were dead and well I was surprised to see you alive. Now about what I did at scho…"

Harry cut her off "Hermione don't apologise, you are the only one I don't blame for anything that happened that day. You were traumatised after what you went through, it was far too soon for you to have thought it through, or even think clearly, like my mum explained to me you would have worked it out soon enough if they had let you. Now unless you want me to actually come over there and ravish you where you sit, do you think you could sit on here with me? So I can't see… I mean…" Harry said then waved his hand at her nightgown.

Hermione looked up at him and she finally really saw the changes in him, she saw he was now much taller and far from the skinny boy he had been, she admired his new shape and size with his broad muscular chest and narrow waist, that was when she noticed the huge bulge in his trousers, she remembered then what she was wearing this morning when they were attacked, she had not had time to dress. Quickly she looked down at her self and she suddenly became shy and she could feel her face turn red, her night gown was opaque but not opaque enough to completely hide her figure, or her breast with the darker pink nipples, she also noticed that the hairs lower down were also slightly visible as a dark patch. Harry was trying hard to be a gentleman but he was still a teenager with all the raging hormones that did not take much to stir into action.

She thought of moving but then with the wickedly delightful thought that she liked knowing that she was able to affect him in that way, he liked what he could see, and the reaction he was having to her revealing nighty was causing a reaction in her own body, she relaxed a little and smiled at him

"I'm ok for now Harry, I'll just stay here, it's rather comfortable."

Harry gave a short cough to try to clear his throat before he spoke again, when he did speak his voice cracked a little and he had to shuffle about a little to try and get a little more comfortable lower down "humm… er… yes… now what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked more to him self than to her.

"Well I know what I would like you to do with me," Hermione said with a low husky voice before she spoiled the effect with a giggle, she broke out into a full laugh when Harry's face turned crimson coloured.

"Well er… I always intended to be married before… uhm… yes well… I think maybe we should see if your mum and dad are ok, then maybe I can ask Katty if there are any clothes here in the castle that might fit you," Harry said getting all flustered.

"Are you sure you want to see me in different clothes Harry?" she asked chuckling again.

Harry got up from his seat and tried to adjust his clothes so that his appreciation of Hermione's night gown wasn't quite so blatantly obvious. Hermione had a huge grin on her face as she watched him. His forgiving her so quickly and not even needing her to apologise took away a lot of the worry she had had about their future relationship, his physical reaction to what he could see of her body took away all the remaining worry about whether he still loved her and wanted her, she was in no doubt whatsoever that he wanted her.

"You need any help with that?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes and a little lust in her voice.

"Not right now thanks, maybe later," Harry replied with a grin of his own. He was enjoying the fact that they had gone straight back to being able to flirt with each other without causing a row or any offence just as they had for the whole year before everything went pear shaped.

Hermione took hold of Harry's hand as they walked from the room, "You do know they all know the truth now. It was Snape using Polyjuice. No one will object when you return to Hogwarts, though there might be a few people fainting, what with every one thinking its true about you being dead."

Harry spun around with his mouth wide open and stared at her for several seconds before he was able to speak, "Go back to Hogwarts; you just have to be bloody joking. The only time I will ever set foot in that place again is the day that I reclaim the castle and throw the bloody lot of them out, just like they did to me," he said sounding colder than she had ever heard him before.

"But what about your exams, about the future?" she asked him quietly not wanting to upset him again.

"If I ever decide I need to take the NEWT exam, then I'll do it like the home schooled kids do, as for my future as long as you are a major part of it I won't worry about it, I'll simply work in the muggle world," he answered just as quietly.

"But once everyone finds out you're alive, they will want to see you to apologise, make things right," Hermione said a little desperately. She so wanted to be with him and yet she did not want to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education, as she thought he might do, she did not want to tell him and influence his choice.

"Hermione love, how the hell are they going to put right what they did to me, they held a kangaroo court, they threw me out and they snapped my wand. THEY. SNAPPED. MY. WAND." Harry shouted out as tears of anger at those he had once thought his friends ran down his face.

Hermione was stunned with his outburst; she had not given a thought to how he felt, all she had thought about was how guilty everyone else felt. She knew he was right though, what had been done to him could never be put right, they could not put his wand back together, it had been his very first possession and held a special significance for him. They could not remove the hurt and pain they had caused him, they could never give him back the time he had spent hiding away from the wizarding world, being hunted down and chased by his enemies. She began to wonder if she could go back to that world herself, even if he asked her to, a world where she was asked to give evidence against her best friend in front of the whole school only two hours after she was assaulted, and she remembered just how lucky she was for him to still want her after what had happened.

By the time they rejoined her parents Hermione had made her choice, if he would have her then she would stay with Harry no matter what happened or where he went, she had lost him once she had no intention of losing him again.

On entering the living room Harry called for Katty who turned up with a choice of clothes for all the Grangers, "Master Harry," she said as she gave a quick curtsy to the guests.

"Oh I see you had the same idea Katty, will you ask Jo and Ellie if the Grangers agree to stay here, if they can both pop over to the Granger house later today and collect their belongings?" Harry asked the little elf.

Once the Grangers chose the clothes they would wear for the day, Hero took them up stairs and showed them the rooms they would be using if they decided to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 6

As soon as Hermione had changed into the jeans and tee shirt she had chosen she rushed back down the stairs, not wanting to waste a minute of her life by being away from Harry for longer than was absolutely necessary. As she rushed into the living room she saw him standing near the fire place, without thinking about it she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes she pulled his head down and kissed him, all the pent up feelings that had had her heart and mind in a turmoil for the past six months broke loose as he kissed her back passionately.

"So I'm no longer persona non grata then?" he asked as they pulled apart.

Hermione had a small problem getting her thought process working again after the toe curling, soul shaking kiss they had shared. It was her first real kiss and it had rocked her right down to her very core, never in all her day dreams had she thought her brain would shut down. "I… you… eh? what?" she managed to say.

Harry shrugged off her non answer to his last comment and changed the subject. "Well I thought I would visit Gringotts, I need to check out my account, see what money I have, and if I have enough I want to open a normal account at a muggle bank so I don't have to visit Diagon Alley and the wizarding world ever again unless I absolutely have to." Harry said expecting her to explode over his unworded plot to leave the wizarding world.

"I don't think you need all that much money to open a muggle account, mum would be able to tell you more about that than me though, so when are we going to Gringotts?" Hermione said still smiling with the affect of the kiss still affecting her body with occasional pleasant tremors in parts of her body she had never felt or thought about before.

"Well I want to go early tomorrow, before the crowds start to gather and before Dumb-nuts finds out your home was attacked and sends out his goons looking for you," he said smiling at the goofy look still on her face.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry and Hermione walked between Helen and Richard as they entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron and then headed toward their only destination, 'Gringotts'. They had only gone a few yards when a voice neither teen wished to hear called out, "Hermione!"

With a little prompt from Hermione her parents closed ranks a little and stepped up the pace, they heard the voice call again "Hermione wait up a minute."

Feeling annoyed at not being able to ignore the voice, the four of them stopped and waited while Ron Weasley caught up to them. Ron came rushing over to them almost out of breath after his sudden short burst of exercise. "Hermione hi, for a minute there I thought you still weren't speaking to me," Ron said ignoring her parents and who ever the other man with her was and looking lustfully at her. They could all tell he was remembering what he had seen of her when she was naked. "So where are you headed, fancy a walk over to Fortescue's for an ice cream with me?"

His stare was making her feel dirty and her skin began to crawl, Hermione was about to give him a sharp answer when Harry spoke up. Turning so that his face was no longer hidden from Ron he said in a cold voice "It's not polite to ask my fiancée and not ask all of us, but that doesn't matter because we don't want anything do we love? We happen to be busy so if you don't mind."

Then Harry with Hermione's hand in his began to walk away from his former friend who had been the driving force behind the kangaroo court of Hogwarts and thus his expulsion, and the snapping of his wand. He needed to get away from Weasley fairly soon because he did not know just how long he could keep his desire for some revenge under control. Helen and Richard placed themselves between Ron and their daughter, while Richard raised one eyebrow to his wife and mouthed "Fiancée?"

Ron could not believe this guy who looked very much like Harry Potter, "Who the hell would want to be engaged to that bloody plain old bookworm anyway, she's nothing special to look at is she, unless you've seen as much of her as I have," he said loudly as the group walked away from him. As usual the words came from Ron's mouth without first popping into his brain cavity even if only to say hello to the empty space.

Harry stopped dead in mid stride, as did Richard. "Excuse me my love," Harry said as he let go of her hand and turned back around, Harry got to Ron just before Richard. After his left fist to the stomach and a right uppercut to the chin had put Ron on his back in the road, Harry leaned over the rather thick former friend and with just a simple look into Ron's mind he completely wiped the memory of Hermione lying naked from the red haired idiots head, he then whispered in a really frighteningly icy voice "Weasley if you want to still be alive five minutes from now you best piss off while you still can."

Seeing the hate in those green eyes, and hearing the real threat to his life from the icy voice Ron Weasley had soiled himself as his body prepared to try to flee, but it had not yet registered in his mind. Staring after the man walking away from him he realised who it was. He could not believe his own eyes as the supposed to be dead Harry Potter turned away and walked off. It actually was Potter and he was a heck of a lot different now, he was much bigger than he had been six months ago. Not only was he taller than Ron he was also well muscled and obviously very fit and he was frightening to see when angry. Ron his brain finally contacting the rest of his body gave him some fairly good advice and he scuttled backward on his arse until he reached a wall and was out of reach of those two fists Potter was clenching and unclenching as he walked back to Hermione.

As Harry took hold of her hand again Hermione leaned on to his chest and looked up with glistening eyes and a proud of him look. "You know if you meant what you just said, you are supposed to ask me a question first," she said demurely then gave him a broad grin and a gentle swat on his chest before she chuckled. She did not expect him to do or say anything in return.

Harry looked down at her eyes that seemed to have more amber in them in the bright light of day, '_why not'_ he thought '_if she really loves me then we are going to be together forever anyway_' with that thought in his mind Harry got down on one knee right there in the middle of Diagon Alley with every eye on him, and looked Hermione in the eye.

"I'm afraid I don't have a ring to offer you yet, But, Hermione Jane Granger would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife sometime in the very near future?" he asked as he smiled up at her from his kneeling position.

Hermione was truly shocked, she had not expected this, they were not even proper boy and girlfriend yet, he had kissed her for the first time just the day before, and then only once, and she had only been joking with him when she said he had to ask her something before calling her his fiancée. As she looked into his eyes she could see that he really meant it, he really was asking her to marry him. With a small nod of her head Hermione threw herself at him and said an emphatic 'Yes' several times in between the kisses she was showering all over his face and neck.

As she kissed him Harry whispered in her ear "I removed the memory of your nakedness from that thick gits mind for you."

Ron Weasley was picked up off the ground by his mother and father, after he had explained to them that Harry had thumped him and walked off toward Gringotts after proposing to Hermione right there on the street in front of everyone and then just leaving him there on the ground. Molly harrumphed, hitched up her chest a little then stormed off toward Gringotts.

"Come on Arthur, Ron, I want a word with Mr Potter, who the hell does he think he is," she said as she glanced back at her husband son and daughter "And you Ginny."

Ginny Weasley followed behind her brother and father, it did not take her long to notice the smell emanating from boy in front of her. "Phew Ron did you tread in something or have you done it in your shorts?" she asked as she tried to wave away the not to fragrant smell.

Arthur Weasley stopped and after a quick look at his son and a muttered, "We need to teach this prat some manners and personal cleanliness." He then took out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on the youngest of his sons.

When Harry and the Grangers walked in to the Goblin bank all sorts of odd things started to happen. One of Harry's family rings was visible; Harry had felt its presence as soon as Hermione had said she would marry him. One of the Goblin guards stared at Harry for a few seconds before he bowed and then ran to the wall at the side of the main door and pressed a large blue button. Alarms of some kind were ringing throughout the entire building. Goblins in full guard uniform came hurrying out into the foyer from one door, while a large group of well dressed Goblins entered from several other doors, all of them looked as though they were looking around for something, then seeing one of the guards bowing to Harry.

One of the well dressed Goblins approached Harry and bowed down until his forehead almost touched the marble floor of the foyer. He took one look at the family ring that was glowing on Harry's finger and cleared his throat before speaking "Your royal Highness, you do Gringotts a great honour with your visit, might I be allowed to present our esteemed leader Ragnok too you?"

Harry was totally confused for a while and did not know what to say, then he looked down at his right hand where the ring was causing his finger to tingle and saw the Pendragon family ring was actually glowing. Suddenly he had a very good idea what was happening, he turned to see the look of shock on all the Grangers faces, he then made a note to him self to have a word with Merlin about not warning him that these sort of things might happen. Looking down at the bowing Goblin he recognised him from his first visit to the bank.

"Griphook, there is no need to bow, how are you?" Harry said politely as he could.

"Your Highness recognises me, I am deeply honoured my liege," Griphook said as he was joined by another Goblin who was dressed in very expensive clothes "This sire, is our clan chief Ragnok, leader of the Goblin race."

Harry reached out to shake the Goblin leaders hand and said "hello." Ragnok looked surprised for a brief moment before he happily shook hands with Harry, "This is such a great pleasure M' Lord," Ragnok announced sounding as though Harry had just done some miracle or something similar.

The Weasleys entered the bank; Molly was in the lead with her small entourage following at distance that they hoped they could get away with. Arthur was not feeling at all happy, he did not like confrontations in public places as he tended to lose his temper and strike out at someone. Ron definitely did not want to be there he had already had a small taste of the remodelled Harry Potter and that had been enough for him, thank you very much. Ginny was eager to see why Harry had made Ron soil himself, if he had changed that much she wanted a piece of him, preferably some where quiet and private. Molly made a bee line for Harry, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, and she wanted to know why the hell he was with the mudblood instead of her own daughter Ginny, just as she had planned for so long.

Ragnok noticed the Weasley woman approaching and like all magical people in Diagon Alley he knew how detested she was for her selfishness, where ever she went she expected everyone to do things her way and would bully people into doing what she wanted, what anyone else wanted was disregarded.

Looking from Molly to Harry, Ragnok spoke quietly "Perhaps my Lord a more private place would be better."

Harry looked to see what Ragnok had seen and seeing Molly coming toward them with a look of anger on her face he nodded his agreement with Ragnok as he turned to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger my fiancée, and the two with her are her parents Richard and Helen Granger." He said as he introduced them.

Ragnok smiled a little "Can I assume my Lord that you wish for them to accompany you?" he asked as he gave a small bow to Hermione's mum and dad.

Harry could almost hear what the Grangers were thinking the expressions on their faces were so blatantly obvious. They were all wondering why the Goblins were treating him like royalty and why they had called him Highness and Lord. He looked down at his right hand again to see the Pendragon family ring was still glowing; it had been tingling and glowing since he asked Hermione to marry him, though none of the others seemed to have noticed it yet.

With a click of his fingers Ragnok made sure they were not interrupted by the Weasley woman by surrounding his guests with the Goblin guards. He then smiled at Harry and led the way toward the far end of the huge banking hall and a row of highly polished oak doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 7

Escorted by a Goblin honour guard Harry and the three grangers were led in to a very expensively furnished office and offered very comfortable dragon leather chairs in front of a huge mahogany desk that took up quite an amount of space across the back wall. Taking the seat offered by Ragnok Harry wondered exactly what the glowing of the ring meant.

Harry had to shake his head a little to clear it of the many questions that were swirling around unanswered. What did the glow mean, why all the fuss from the Goblins? and why had Hermione's parents said nothing about them getting engaged out there on the street? As he looked up Ragnok began to speak, "My Lord if I might just confirm your name, it will take but one drop of blood."

Harry leaned forward and held out his hand for the blood sample to be taken, when he tried to say his name it came out as "Harry James P,p,p… Harry James Pendragon."

While Harry was giving a drop of his blood and waiting for the result to appear, an extremely happy Hermione was wondering to her self, '_just who is this amazing wizard that I am so in love with, and what is this Pendragon stuff, was the name Potter just a disguise to hide the fact that he is royalty, maybe not, I don't think Harry knew anything about being a Pendragon, I'm sure he would have told me years ago if he knew_,' she then smiled a little as she thanked the fates that Harry had asked her to marry him before his real name was revealed, she would hate for him to think even for just a single moment that she was with him because of his being royalty.

Helen Granger took the seat behind her daughter; her thoughts were racing through her mind like a hurricane. Harry Potter, who was actually Harry Pendragon, a prince if what the Goblins said was correct, had asked her sixteen soon to be seventeen year old daughter to marry him, and Hermione had actually said a very enthusiastic yes. She could tell from the way Hermione looked at and the way she treated Harry that she adored him and really was deeply in love with him, she had also seen Harry return that love with just as much depth and feeling. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that this was not some infatuation or teenage puppy love that would quickly fade, she believed the two teens were a match made in heaven and they would be together for the rest of their lives come what may.

She made her mind up right then that she would organise a surprise wedding for the two teens like she had seen on the TV and in news papers, she would arrange it to be on Harry's sixteenth birthday, which was the age it became legal for them to marry, and it was only two weeks away so she could not afford to lose any time. She would need Richard and the elves' in on it as well if she was to pull it off. It would make his sixteenth birthday the best birthday Harry ever had. First thing she needed to do was to find out how to get in touch with the crazy little elf guy that Hermione was always going on about being one of the only two free elves' in Britain.

Richard Granger sat in the comfy chair and thought back over the past few days and the enormous changes that had happened. Harry the boy he had seen killed with his own two eyes six months ago had turned up at their house, alive and well, looking extremely fit and far healthier than he had looked the last time he had seen him, '_it seemed death suited the boy_,' he thought with a chuckle. Harry had then almost casually fought and killed at least a dozen of Voldemort's followers, and saved the Granger family from certain death at the hands of those black robed killers. Somehow they had travelled from their kitchen to a castle in the blink of an eye; Harry had then sorted them out with rooms so that they could stay with him until this war they were in was over. The odd thing about Harry was the boy they had seen killed was no longer the scrawny half starved waif he had been, he had turned up almost a foot taller and at least twice the body size he had been. Then only a few minutes ago he had asked Hermione to marry him. Richard felt sure he should not be feeling so happy for the two teens. Surely a father should be entitled to get angry with any boy trying to steal away his little girl, so why then could he not seem to muster any anger at all.

Now to top off his week it seemed his future son in law was something of a royal, maybe a prince. Richard thought that maybe, just maybe he had had enough surprises this week to last him a life time, for now he just wanted to sit back with enough time to digest it all and to come to terms with the fact they might be away from their business for months if not a year or more.

Harry chuckled quietly when the result of his blood test appeared hovering in gold lettering over the small bowl he had dripped his blood into, Ragnok had read the results and was bowing down and apologising for making Harry spill his blood, exclaiming what a great Honour that 'the Pendragon' had chosen this time to return to their world. "Ragnok, please, can't you just call me Harry and forget all this bowing and stuff; I mean truly I have no idea what it all means. A few weeks ago I was simply Harry James Potter and was simply called Harry and I was quite happy with it, for now I would still prefer to be known that way."

Ragnok lifted his head and gave a huge smile "If that is your wish M, Lord, I mean Harry." Ragnok said bowing again.

Harry rolled his eyes and looking at Hermione he gave a quick shrug of his shoulders before turning back to speak to Ragnok. "Ragnok, I called in to the bank to check my account, see how much money I have left and to see if I have enough to open an account at a muggle bank so if there is nothing else..."

Ragnok looked totally shocked by Harry's words, "My Lor… er… Harry, the ring of Pendragon is glowing, there is much to do today, but first you must choose those from the magical world who will stand with you, and those who will bear witness, and all of you must be dressed appropriately before we can even begin the final ceremony."

Both Harry and Hermione looked completely puzzled, they had not got a clue what the Goblin was getting all worked up about. "I'm not sure what you mean Ragnok, but there are none in the magical world who did not think me guilty of that awful crime against my fiancée." Harry answered the Goblin.

"Er, Harry love, there were a handful at Hogwarts who would not believe you were capable of doing what you were expelled for. There was Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood; she got a lot of hassle from her own house for speaking out on your behalf. There was also Hagrid and professor Flitwick, I also heard Madam Pomfrey arguing with professor McGonagall about it more than once, she always maintained that you were innocent," Hermione said as she interrupted the talk between the banker and her husband to be. "Oh and Susan Bones, she gave one of the Ravenclaw boys a black eye for saying something about you being a pervert." She added as an after thought.

"So My Lor… er Harry, do you choose those your betrothed has named to stand with you and to bear witness?" Ragnok asked looking anxiously from Harry to Hermione and back.

"Well if Hermione says they are ok then I won't argue about it," Harry said as he smiled at Hermione.

Ragnok then spoke to the two older Grangers, "As parents can I ask if you are in agreement to this?"

Helen and Richard who had both been to busy thinking to really know what was going on still thought Harry was trying to get his money sent to an ordinary bank so they both nodded their heads and then said "Yes of course we agree."

Ragnok gave a small sigh of relief before he pressed a small button on what looked like an intercom. After talking in Gobbledegook for a few moments he turned to Hermione and Mrs Granger, "There will be an elf next door in a moment would you be so kind as to join her for a short time for your fitting, it should not take long.

As a slightly intrigued Hermione and her fascinated mother left the room to go to the next room an elf entered the room they were leaving and joined the men folk, the door to the room had barely finished closing when the elf began measuring both Harry and Richard.

Helen realised as the two women left the office that what ever she had agreed to it was not to Harry getting his money, "Hermione what did I just agree to?" she asked as they turned toward the next room.

It was an hour and ten minutes later when Hermione and Helen were escorted back into the room both dressed in beautiful clothes, Helen was dressed in a Gryffindor coloured dress and robes to match, while Hermione was dressed in a wonderful fairy designed and made pure white wedding dress that showed her figure to its best advantage, the bodice was a fine body hugging magical material that had moulded it self to her figure, patterns of roses daisies and lilies were intricately weaved into the skirt of the dress that flared just above her hips it then reached down to the floor. Beneath the skirt there were seven layers of underskirts that were a little stiff but oddly still felt silky and soft to the touch. Hermione was also wearing fairy shoes that kept her feet comfortable no matter how long she wore them; they would also assist her with any dancing she might do.

They entered the room only to join a royally robed Harry, a royal blue cloak covered robes made in gold with red trim. Richard was in a similar designed robe that was a colour reversal of Harry's being in red with gold trim, and minus the cloak. With Hermione taking the arm Harry offered and Helen doing likewise with Richard they all followed Ragnok in leaving the room through a different door and joining a small procession consisting of Elves and Goblins, each of them carried a torch held aloft that gave off a warm yellow glow lighting up the otherwise dark corridor. The procession made its way slowly, winding their way along corridors and down flights of stairs. They walked heading ever further toward the bowels of the earth for just over thirty minutes. Ragnok opened what he promised was the last door, passing through the doorway they all found them selves in a natural underground cathedral that seemed to be full of sentient magical beings, there was even a dementor, who was somehow controlling his strange power to bring dread even to the stoutest heart.

Six golden unicorns joined the head of the small procession as they made their way to the other end of the huge cavern along the single aisle that had been left by the large gathering. Harry and Hermione shared confused glances as they followed the unicorns and their honour guard. The two Granger parents were even more confused by their first sightings of many of the beings outside of fairy tale books. They became almost totally confused when as they neared the end of their walk, they saw Father Christmas standing in the crowd with the elves and fairies.

Waiting for them at the end of the aisle they saw the people Hermione had named earlier, none of the humans knew why they were here or what was happening. Each of them had been supplied with new fitted robes and shoes, each in the colour of their house. Even Poppy Pomfrey was wearing robes of the Ravenclaw house. Ragnok gave them a huge Goblin smile then spoke to Harry first "My… Lor… er, Harry if you could pick the one to stand with you, and Miss Granger if you could choose the one to stand with you we will begin the ceremony."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 8

Harry Didn't really know what was happening for sure, so he once again shrugged his shoulders and decided to go with the flow, he shook hands with the three male friends who were shocked by his appearance, Neville, Hagrid and Flitwick, "So Nev, will you stand with me?" he asked of the no longer chubby young man.

Neville looked closely at Harry to make sure he actually was Harry Potter "What happened to you Harry? As for standing with you I guess so, but what's happening?" Neville asked still looking surprised.

Harry looked into Neville's eyes "I think I might be getting married but I'm not entirely sure. Things are happening so fast, all I wanted was to get some money to buy Hermione a ring." he admitted.

Hermione had chosen Luna from the two young women standing with Poppy Pomfrey they too were also looking at Harry in shock.

As they stood talking Ragnok called for them to join him, he placed Harry on his right with Neville on Harry's right. He then placed Hermione on his left with Luna on her left. Behind them he had the Grangers. Hagrid, Flitwick, Pomfrey and Susan Bones from Hogwarts he had stand as witnesses. As soon as they were all in their places a portrait of Merlin arrived in front of them, Merlin then stepped down from the picture.

"Emrys Myddryn what on earth is going on?" Harry asked his mentor and tutor.

"Harry my, oh my, did no one think to tell you, oh dear. Well since the Pendragon ring is glowing it means that the Pendragon family approves of your choice of bride, I am here to carry out all the ceremonies for you just as I did for your ancestor Arthur, who by the way apologises for not being here, but he is unable to leave the room where his portrait is kept. There I hope that has cleared everything up for you, now shall we begin?" Merlin said his smile never faltering.

Harry was about to release a few choice words about the total lack of real information in what Merlin had said when he felt a small hand take hold of his and give a quick squeeze. He also felt the two hands that were placed on his shoulders and they too gave him a quick squeeze. Turning to look he saw Hermione with a huge smile on her face, her mum and dad looked almost as happy, "OK, he said as he turned back to Merlin "When you are ready so are we."

"Harry James Pendragon, I have been summoned here today by this the high council of the magical brethren, they wish it be known through out the land that they also approve your choice of bride, the great honour of performing the bonding ceremony here today has been handed to me by the council elders. So let us begin, now who gives this woman into the family of Pendragon?" Merlin asked quite loudly considering his voice was echoing around the chamber.

Richard, who along with Helen had caught on to what was happening well before Harry, stuck out his chest proudly and said "I Richard Patrick Granger do."

"And what dowry do you bring with this bride?" Merlin asked grinning at Richards confused face.

"He means money dad," Hermione said in a loud whisper.

"I know that, all I have on me three pounds fifty, unless they take credit cards," Richard replied a little indignantly.

"Cash'll do dad, I'm sure if you had known what was going to happen you would have brought at least ten pounds," Harry said chuckling.

As they all chuckled Merlin spoke again. "Harry James Pendragon, heir to Arthur Pendragon king of Briton, do you accept this dowry for this woman?"

"Oh yes most definitely." Harry said as he looked at Hermione by his side.

"Who stands with this man this day?" Merlin asked looking at Neville.

Neville drew himself up to his full height, his back straight and his chest out, the pride of standing as Harry's best man was shining in his eyes as he said, "I Neville Horace Longbottom do stand with him, as acting head of the Longbottom family."

"Neville Horace Longbottom do you accept the dowry as sufficient for the house of Pendragon?"

"I do," Neville said as he grinned at Harry.

"Who stands this day with this woman?" Merlin asked looking at Luna.

Luna with her usual ability to state the truth looked at Merlin. "My you're going the long winded way around things aren't you? But I stand with her. I'm Luna Vespa Lovegood, and yes I will see to it that the dowry is paid before nightfall, now can we get to the good part where I get to kiss the best man?"

Merlin chuckled at the odd young woman with the far away look in her eyes, "I see that you have a rare gift, use it well my child." He said to her, then turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry James Pendragon, do you accept this woman Hermione Jane Granger to be your legally bonded wife, in body, mind, magic, and soul?" Merlin asked with a huge smile.

Harry at last hearing the words he was waiting for looked at the immensely pleased Hermione before he answered proudly "I do indeed."

Turning to Hermione Merlin gave her a small nod of his head and a warm smile before he started speaking to her. "Hermione Jane Granger do you accept this man, Harry James Pendragon to be your legally bonded husband, in body, mind, magic, and soul?" Merlin asked as he smiled at the young woman in front of him.

Hermione could not prevent the huge smile she had as she looked at Harry and announced loud and clear so that there could be no mistake "I most certainly do."

Merlin raised his hands in the air palms facing the gathering "As High priest of the high council I declare you married by the power of magic. I call upon the gods of old to bare witness to the uniting of these two souls." As he finished speaking Harry and Hermione were bathed in a swirling multi-coloured stream of light. Their auras flared bright for a few seconds before turning gold, as their auras turned to gold, gold chains wrapped around the couple from their feet to their chests drawing them firmly together before slowly merging into their auras and then into the two teens. Both Harry and Hermione were still glowing with a golden sheen for several minutes after Merlin announced them to be husband and wife. He then whispered to Harry "You get to kiss the bride at this point in the proceedings young one."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, leaning forward the newly wed couple shared another toe curling, soul shaking kiss that actually shook the walls of the cavern for a few seconds as their auras flared outward bathing everyone there in a warm happy feeling.

While Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as man and wife, Luna caught hold of Neville's collar and standing on tiptoe she pulled him down so that she could kiss him. When Luna finally had to pull back in order to breathe Neville looked at her with bright red cheeks "The custom is for the bride and groom to kiss… but I like your way much better," he said getting even redder in the face until he was a match for any Weasley. Luna seemed to prefer things her way as well because with out a single word she repeated her previous moves but with a lot less resistance from Neville.

Richard and Helen Granger both had a tear of happiness in their eyes as they hugged their daughter and their new son. "Well that really scuppers all my plans for the next two weeks," Helen said to Richard with a chuckle.

Richard looked at his wife and as with most confused husbands the world over he said "Huh?"

"I was going to organise a surprise wedding for them on Harry's birthday, now I'll have to think of something else to do instead," Helen said as she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "they will definitely need a honey moon after today."

Richard joined in the chuckling, then he remembered something Merlin had said. "Er… Merlin sir, did you say there were 'ceremonies' as in more than one ceremony today?"

Merlin gave a short laugh as he started to walk past Harry and Hermione, "Indeed, indeed, if you will just follow me young ones," he said as another aisle opened up in the crowd of magical beings, this one leading to the right hand side of the huge chamber.

Hand in Hand and still glowing a little the two newly weds followed the ancient wizard as he led them through the great crowd as they parted. On reaching the far side of the cavern they came to the shore of a large underground lake. Merlin directed Harry and Hermione to stand at the edge with their feet just in the water.

As soon as they were standing still a white ghost like lady appeared and seemed to be standing on the water in the centre of the lake. "Who calls the lady of the lake?" she asked in a very musical voice.

Merlin bowed to the lady and said "I Myddryn. Emrys Myddryn do call you good lady." Merlin said then began to talk to her in an old Celtic tongue not heard for over a thousand years. When he had finished his talk he chanted a rather long charm before he stepped back from the lake.

Every eye in the cavern was on the sword that the ghostly lady dressed in white had slowly pulled from the water as Merlin chanted, she effortlessly held it aloft and with a gentle swing of her arm she threw the sword high into the air. All eyes followed the sword as it slowly gracefully arced its way over the water; the sword descended equally slowly then embedded itself in to the bedrock of granite just behind Harry with a mighty ringing sound.

Merlin turned to look from the sword to Harry. "Now young one you must claim the crown of magical Briton, to do that you must claim the sword of the king first, just as Arthur did when he was fifteen."

Harry with a little prompting from Hermione walked over to where the sword stood, over half its blade buried in the solid piece of granite. Reaching out Harry held his hand over the hilt of the sword and watched fascinated as it began to vibrate. Wrapping his hand around the hilt tightly Harry gave a gentle pull. Slowly the blade came free of the rock. As the blade pulled from the rock, the blade seemed to resonate and for those in the tavern it seemed to be singing a song praising the virtues of the man pulling it free. As soon as he had the sword completely free silence fell in the chamber, not even breathing could be heard. He held the sword aloft to show to those around him who were watching with bated breath.

That was when there was a huge almost deafening cheer as the crowd watched their almost new king free the sword and lift it high above his head. When Harry looked at his new wife he saw her puzzling over a smaller sword that had simply appeared belted to her waist as he had lifted the kings sword. Harry lowered the sword in his hand and read the writing on the blade 'Excalibur'.

Ragnok took hold of Hermione's elbow as Merlin did the same with Harry, then the two elders led them once again through the crowd, when they emerged with many congratulations from all sides Harry and Hermione found themselves standing in front of two throne like chairs, standing to the left of the larger throne stood a small elf dressed in odd coloured socks, a large pair of soccer shorts, and several woolly hats. To the right of the other throne stood another elf who wore a small well worn and obviously patched dress. Standing on the back of the larger throne looking rather regal sat Hedwig, Harry's owl. In between the two thrones stood Crookshanks, Hermione's cat/kneazle.

Both teens were too surprised by the thrones to speak as Dobby bowed and Winky did a little curtsy. "We's volunteered we has, we's going to be the Pendragon family elves," Dobby stated proudly to Harry as Merlin stepped from behind them.

"Now Harry and you Hermione. You must now claim the throne of magical Britain. Kneel before the throne," Merlin told them as he stepped in front of them.

Harry helped Hermione to kneel in her dress and then knelt himself as he had been instructed.

"Harry you must now swear an oath to uphold the laws as laid down by the High Council of Magical Brethren almost three thousand years ago. Those laws are simple. Each magical being has the right to freedom. Each magical being has the right to justice from the Kings court. Each magical being has the right to be heard, to live and love in peace. It is the Kings duty to uphold these laws. Will you Harry James Pendragon swear the oath required."

Harry lifted up his sword and pointing it at the ceiling above him he swore on his magic to uphold the ancient laws to the best of his ability. Merlin smiled at him as he put his sword back in the sheath that had appeared on his waist.

"Now Harry take the throne and with Excalibur claim your rights as king." Merlin said quietly to the slightly bemused young man.

Harry sat in the throne and what he had to do became quite clear to him. As Hermione swore an oath of allegiance to Harry and then took the throne next to him. Harry stood and taking Excalibur in both hands he raised it high as he could, he then brought it down as hard as he could point first onto the rock at his feet saying "By right of kinship and magic I Harry James Pendragon lay claim to the throne." As the blade struck the rock a huge and powerful wave of magic swept outward racing through the magical beings there and then on out of the cavern. It swept across the land searching out all sentient magical beings letting them all know there was a new King for the first time in nearly a thousand years.

Hermione started a little as she felt the weight of something appear on her head, lifting her hand she felt a band of metal that circled her head, just above her forehead she could feel a huge stone of some sort and she wished for a moment she had a mirror. Looking at Harry she saw the crown appear on his head. It was just a simple two inch band of gold that had a pointed section at the front. Embedded in that pointed section was a huge emerald.

When the crowns appeared every being in the cavern bowed to the new king and his queen. Dobby was bouncing up and down on the soles of his feet in excitement while Winky tried to restrain him a little.

It was three hours later when they were able to get away from the Goblins and other magical beings, who it seemed all wanted to personally greet the new royals. A tired but still amazed foursome quietly left Gringotts bank to head back to Potter castle. Just as they were about to apparate Richard gave a chuckle "Perhaps we could pick up some money on another day."

Harry who had left his home that morning simply to find out if he had enough money to open a muggle account, gave a weak smile to his now father in law and said "Yeah, I think we have achieved enough for today."

On their arrival at Potter castle they found Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Poppy, waiting for them along with the Dobby and Winky the house elves. The Potter elves had everything ready for a party to celebrate their having a new mistress. Able to relax in the friendly atmosphere Harry and Hermione shared a few dances; Harry also danced with his new mother in law a few times while Hermione danced with her father, Neville, and Flitwick. Poppy tried to dance with Hagrid but had to give it up when her neck began to ache, so Harry danced a few times with her too.

As the party began to wind down a few hours later, Hero showed the new guests who were to stay over night to their bedrooms, Richard and Helen wished the two newly weds goodnight before they grinned and with a wink they both said "Behave children." Before they burst out laughing and went up the stairs.

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand after a good few kisses, "I have some thing to show you, I think you are going to be as surprised as I was." Leading the way Harry entered the secret passage to the portrait room.

Hermione was getting more and more curious as they made their way through the long twisting passageway that Harry had led her into, when they came to the spiral stair she looked up and with a sigh she said "Harry love I really hope this is worth all this exercise on top of all that dancing, especially on our wedding night." She then stepped on to the staircase and followed her new husband as he climbed.

The look of surprise on Hermione's face made Harry think it was well worth bringing her to the portrait room even though they were both feeling tired. When Hermione saw the Portrait of Merlin and then the ancient wizard step from the picture as though it was a door way she was almost overwhelmed. When Merlin pointed at Lily and James and they stepped from their portraits while Merlin went back into his, Hermione had to sit before her legs gave out on her.

Sitting in the chairs that Merlin had previously conjured Harry waved his hand and conjured another pair of chairs the same as the ones they were using. Lily and James sat down quietly and waited for Hermione to calm down before they welcomed her to the family. After sharing introductions and then hugs all around Hermione and Lily sat chatting about Harry and the things he had done while growing up, as well as the events of the day. Hermione thanked Lily for what ever she had said to Harry that led to him forgiving her for her mistakes earlier in the year.

Harry sat and told his dad all about the ceremonies they had been the main participants of that day. James was truly pleased when he discovered that his son was now accepted by magic as the king of magical Britain.

An hour after they had sat down to talk Merlin joined them for a minute to tell them that Arthur wished to welcome Hermione into the Pendragon family. Hermione was about to stand when a man who could have been an older version of James or Harry joined them. He held his hand out to Hermione as she stood to say hello "Greeting your majesty," he said grinning at the look on her face.

"I… I… I…" Hermione stuttered unable to find the words she needed.

Arthur gave a chuckle "You married a king today Hermione, does that not make you his queen?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, she had not even considered the consequences of being married to Harry and the other ceremonies that proclaimed him the king, she was so happy just being married to Harry, the man she loved with all she was, it had not truly registered in her mind yet that she was a queen.

Harry was about to say some thing when Arthur frowned and lifted Hermione's left hand. "Tell me young Pendragon, why is it your wife wears no rings?" he asked.

Harry answered the question without having to think, "Well we got engaged on the spur of the moment in the middle of the street, then before I could draw money enough to buy an engagement ring, we were spirited away to an underground cavern and were married within a couple of hours. Then we had the ceremony at the lake where I received Excalibur and was declared king. Then there was the acceptance ceremony where I had to accept responsibility just as you did. We never had a chance to do any shopping for rings."

Arthur nodded his head, looking thoughtful he spoke to Hermione "Would the Lady Hermione be willing to accept and wear the wedding rings of the Pendragon family?" he asked sounding slightly hopeful.

Hermione looked at Harry for his support her eyes sparkling with happiness; Harry nodded as it seemed a good idea to him that she wear a ring letting the world know she was his wife. "I'll buy you an engagement ring tomorrow," he said smiling at her now eager look.

Arthur held out his palm and a pair of rings appeared, they were both identical apart from their different sizes, they were made from four white and yellow gold bands that had a pink tinge, they all wound together in an intricate Celtic design, the rings were almost a half inch wide and weighed quite a good amount for wedding rings. Harry once again took the ring from Arthur's palm and taking Hermione's left hand he placed the ring on her ring finger and then leaned forward and kissed her knuckles.

Hermione took the other ring from Arthur as she thanked him for his generosity then she placed the ring on Harry's left hand ring finger. As soon as the rings were in place they both changed their size to fit and became much lighter to wear. There was a flash of golden light that came from Harry's ring and wound around Hermione's hand seconds before a very similar light left Hermione's ring and wound around Harry's hand.

The odd feelings the two newly weds felt as the light soaked into their skin culminated in them sharing their feelings of love. Moments later Harry could hear Hermione in his head, Hermione likewise could hear Harry in her head. The unusual feelings that accompanied this new development had them both falling back into their chairs with their eyes wide and mouths open.

Arthur chuckled at their facial distortions as they were enveloped in the magic of the rings, once they had dropped into their seats he laughed loudly, "Truly I must admit tis an odd feeling when first it happens. Twill last but a few minutes before you will be able to control it," Arthur said as he made his way back to his portrait frame.

The wedding night for the two teens was vastly unusual and totally different to an ordinary wizarding wedding night; because of the new connection they had through their rings. It was a connection that allowed them to feel each others feelings and desires, and to hear each others thoughts. That night, as for the very first time they shared a bed when the only thing they had shared before was a kiss on the day before their wedding and the first kiss they had shared as man and wife, was the best night they could ever have hoped for as they learned about each others bodies, about their likes and dislikes, and about each others hot zones, and how they reacted to the touch and feel of each other.

Harry, who thanks to his poor upbringing and total lack of privacy throughout his life so far, had never been shy about showing his body, he was quite used to it, first with the Dursleys, and then in a dorm full of other boys he was soon undressing to get ready for bed. Hermione, who had all the usual worries instilled into girls about modesty and what boys were like and what they wanted from a girl, all that and the continuous warnings about men and the danger from them, was feeling really nervous as she watched Harry quite happily divest him self of clothing. As she watched him all her hormones seemed to go haywire at the same time and she felt the desire her body and soul had for the man in front of her. She was feeling things in her body she had only previously been able to read about, fire was stirring in her lower stomach, an aching to have Harry quell that fire made her blush scarlet right to the tips of her ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 9

A red faced Hermione watched in admiration as her new husband undressed, she found it hard to believe that one of her fantasies was happening for real as her Harry was standing in front of her and was removing the last of his clothes. She gave a small gasp as he pulled his boxers off and flung them into the wash basket along with all his other clothes. Her eyes went wide when she saw his male bits and the size of 'it'. She could not take her eyes from 'it' as he grabbed a towel to wrap around himself for his very short walk to the bathroom for a shower.

As Harry wrapped the towel around his waist Hermione took a very deep breath and still blushing red she decided that now she was his wife as she had dreamed of for so long, she needed to prepare to fulfil all her other dreams and fantasies with the man she loved. The man she had so often daydreamed about making love too. The contraceptive charm was placed and with a little trepidation Hermione joined her husband in the bathroom.

There were golden lights and stars swirling around the master bedroom for most of that night as the two young lovers came together in body mind and soul, their magic mingled and combined to create new aura displays around them. Their magic seemed to be set free for the night as they shared themselves with each other totally, body mind and soul. Their love making was greatly enhanced by being able to share each others thoughts and emotions. The bright light display that escaped through the closed curtains and lit up the outside of the castle could be seen by every magical beast and being for twenty miles in every direction.

It was three days before both Harry and Hermione left their bedroom, and only then because they felt the strange pull of the portrait room calling them. As he had before Harry led the way through the secret passage and up the spiral stairs into the room, where they found both Merlin and Arthur waiting for them.

For the next month Arthur and Merlin taught them all about the magic of Excalibur and how it would serve Harry in his role as the magical king of Britons. Arthur took a lot of pleasure out of telling them all about the oath of allegiance to the crown that almost all of the pureblood and halfblood families of the wizarding world of Britain had taken and were still bound by. The fact that the oaths were taken as family oaths they were passed down from generation to generation and meant that the oaths were still effective.

Merlin taught them how to regain legal ownership of all that had once belonged to the Pendragon family, including Hogwarts castle and the land where Camelot had once stood. All of this land was still in the hands of wizarding families, all except the place now called York.

Harry's decision was to first reclaim the leadership of the Wizengamot from Dumbledore. After that he would decide what he wanted to do next. Hermione thought it would be a good idea to reclaim ownership of Hogwarts castle first and as soon as they could, it would take away from Dumbledore and his co-conspirators their safety net, their place to run too. Harry thought about it for mere seconds before he realised Hermione had always been able to give him the correct advice when he had and even sometimes when he had not needed it.

At seven pm on the first of September Minerva McGonagall had just led the new first years into the great hall and up to the front to stand around the stool that was used for the sorting. Before she had read out the first name of the new students she was distracted by a disturbance at the end of the hall near the entrance. Several students had let out similar little squeaks that were reserved for when they heard the name Voldemort said out loud. Looking up she was shocked to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Silently she rebuked herself the two ex students were now married and were Pendragon's. As she watched them approach the head table with a twenty strong Goblin guard detail surrounding them she wondered what they were at the school for.

Albus Dumbledore looked slightly worried as he tried but failed to mask his face with his usual grandfatherly smile, the twinkle in his eyes died as he saw the look that Harry was giving him. He knew from that look that the young man approaching him was not in a forgiving mood. It took the old headmaster just a few seconds to decide to try and talk his way out of what ever it was that Harry might accuse him of.

To Albus surprise both Harry and Hermione walked right past him and stood in front of the centre of the head table. With a simple wave of her hand Hermione silently removed the section of table in front of them. Harry then stepped forward and pulled out his sword. With a quick slash of the sword Harry severed the sticking spell that had held the Hogwarts crest in place on the wall for almost a thousand years. Revealed beneath the crest was the crest of Ravenclaw. Harry looked on the crest for a moment before turning to his wife and nodding his head to her.

Hermione turned to look out over the great hall and let a small smile form on her face as she held up her right hand and used the ancient ritual taught to them by Merlin "I Lady Ravenclaw on behalf of my Lord Earl Ravenclaw do rightfully lay claim to all monies, land, titles, and properties of the Ravenclaw family. Castle Ravenclaw I call forth the old magics to cleanse the castle of all who would harm or slander your Lord."

Moments later there was a tremendous flash of light that lasted for several seconds, when the light faded and they could see clearly once again Harry and Hermione looked around to see that more than three quarters of the students were gone. The only staff that remained were professor Flitwick, professor Sprout, and professor Vector. It seemed all the first years who were heading for Slytherin were also gone.

As the students looked around at the few of them remaining they could all hear a loud grating and rumbling coming from all around them and they began to panic until Hermione's calm voice was heard above the noise. "Everyone remain seated, there is no danger the noise you hear is coming from the falling wards that are being replaced by the Ravenclaw family wards."

Harry looked at Dumbledore's empty throne and frowned, "Remind me to have a word with Merlin dear, he really should have warned us that this would happen. Now I'll have to wait till next time we meet before I can give that old buzzard a piece of my mind."

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table while Hermione discussed what should be done about the remaining students with the three professors. As they were certain that professor Flitwick would be happy to pick up the reigns of Headmaster, to which he nodded his agreement, the professors decided that they would try to keep open the school until everything was sorted out. It did help that there were so few students left in the school. Harry suggested that they do away with the house system that did nothing to help with the harmony in the castle. Separate houses only caused unneeded rivalry and dislike. With that agreed and Harry promising to find more properly qualified staff Harry and Hermione left the castle. On their way to the main entrance they called in at the kitchens and asked the house elves if they would be good enough to pack up the trunks and property of all the students and teachers that had vanished and deposit them outside the castle gates.

Harry and Hermione could not help but wonder where the castle had deposited everyone. They found out when they walked out of the main entrance to see Albus Dumbledore accompanied by all who had been ejected standing out side the castle gates.

Harry laughed at the sight of the old man waving his wand while yelling something about him being the headmaster and they could not expel him because he was too old to be expelled. Pulling a portkey from his pocket Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and whispered "Home."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Expelled

Chapter 10

Two weeks after their visit to Hogwarts Harry and Hermione Pendragon with a honour guard of the magical brethren, and followed by dozens of ministry workers and visitors. Walked calmly and unhindered through the ministry of magic, and straight into the monthly meeting of the full Wizengamot. As they reached the centre of the huge chamber, two throne like chairs appeared. Harry taking Hermione's hand in his led her to the slightly smaller chair and then sat in the other one alongside her. Neither had said a word since entering the ministry, but they did not need to as no one could fail to see the magnificent swords that swung gently in their scabbards on their hips.

Astonished members of the Wizengamot stared in complete shock induced silence as the two young people just walked into the chamber despite all the safe guards there were to stop such a thing happening. Deloris Umbridge eventually found her voice and started to yell for the Aurors to come and throw out the half blood and his mudblood whore.

Those words were the last she ever uttered in that chamber; Harry lifted Excalibur and pointed it at her. "Shut your mouth you foul creature, you have just made your last insult to my wife or anyone else," Harry snarled at the ugly ex-professor. He then sentenced her to two years in prison for spreading Voldemort's evil teachings, and a further ten years for torturing pupils while at Hogwarts. A further 25 years for attempting to murder him and his cousin Dudley. A multi coloured light flew from the sword blade and hit her in her chest, a second later a loud voice pronounced her guilty of all charges and with a flash Excalibur banished her to Azkaban instantly.

As other members started to speak out trying to get their leader Albus Dumbledore to have the two teens thrown from the room and then have them arrested. Harry stood and without a word he swung his sword over his head bringing it down hard on the stone floor.

There was a thunderous roar of sound like a gigantic bell being struck as Excalibur's blade struck the floor and easily cleaved a deep gouge, a wave of magic that no one in the entire building could miss spread out from the blade, before an extremely angry voice came from the very walls of the building and roared, "kneel before your liege Lord, heir of the Pendragon."

Harry and Hermione sat and watched as the ancient oaths of allegiance of the Wizengamot members ancestors came into force. Those members who's family's were not British when Arthur was king did not escape as their sovereigns call for allegiance was made by Excalibur and they were forced to acknowledge Harry as their King. All the pureblood and half blood family oaths of allegiance of ministry workers also came into force at the same time as the wave of magic from Excalibur spread through the building. Not a single pureblood or half blood was missed by the magical force.

Chaos reigned in the Wizengamot chamber as several members died, killed by their oath of allegiance to Voldemort conflicting with their family oath of allegiance to their king. Harry sat patiently and waited until silence once again descended on the Wizengamot. He then stood up and holding Excalibur high in his outstretched hand declared that he was calling on the law of the ancients to be reinstated. "All pureblood laws against Muggle borns were to be repealed with immediate effect. Also any and all bigotry based on blood was now illegal as was any racism." All laws that were made to enforce bigotry, slavery, and racism, he rescinded with immediate effect. He enforced his new laws with the power of the Pendragon magic, and as he spoke the words, Excalibur glowed with a golden light pulsing from it filling the chamber. Laws that conflicted or were opposite to the ancient laws of justice for all beings were magically removed from the statute books and were replaced by the ancient laws.

Moments after changing the laws of the land to laws based on true justice Harry sent an Auror out to fetch the head Auror of the DMLE to join Amelia Bones in the chamber. While they waited till the head Auror arrived Harry chose and appointed Amelia Bones as his minister to take the place of the incompetent fool Fudge who had died with all the other death eaters that had died throughout the building. He then entrusted her to see that all the changes were carried out and that everyone in his kingdom knew about the change. Any court in the land that favoured the pureblood bigotry or was found to be corrupt would suffer the wrath of the king as would any other bigots. Slavery of any magical being was abolished, allowing any elves who wished to leave their former masters to find new homes with good people, though almost all elves remained to serve the families they were already with. With just one more thing he really wanted to change on his first day as head of the Wizengamot Harry held up his hand and called for silence. He then declared loudly that there were to be equal rights for all sentient magical beings, causing more uproar in the chamber from the members, another stroke of Excalibur on the chamber floor brought silence with its resounding noise and the wave of magic emitted. No one wanted to test the power of the new king as they had all witnessed Umbridge simply vanish when hit by some spell from the kings blade. They were not to know if she had been simply placed in prison as she was sentenced, or whether she had simply been vaporized as some whispered she had.

Hermione sat on her throne like chair and had to bite her tongue to stop her self from laughing more than once as witches and wizards in the Wizengamot tried to prevent the enactment of the laws her husband was declaring. They were shouting that they would vote against the laws even as their magic forced them to raise their arms in a yes vote to show their support for the Kings laws of justice for all.

Both turning to face each other at the same time Harry and Hermione said in unison "I love magic." They then sat back and enjoyed the scenes unfolding in front of them.

Finally as silence settled on the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore spoke, he was angry with the young upstart who had not only declared himself King but he had committed the ultimate crime and had had the temerity to lock him, Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard alive out of his own castle of Hogwarts. "Harry, Harry, Harry you can't just waltz in here when ever you want. You can't tell the Wizengamot what to do. You are just too young to understand that…"

Dumbledore shut up instantly when Harry pointed Excalibur at the old man and declared him a criminal. "Aurors arrest former head of the Wizengamot Dumbledore on the charge of kidnapping and illegal imprisonment of a minor. He is also to be charged with corruption and theft. I will have more charges at a later date." He turned to Hermione and smiled then whispered "When we figure out just how many bloody laws the old fool has ignored or broken."

Albus Dumbledore self appointed leader of the light, bender and breaker of dozens of laws and manipulative old man, found himself being escorted from the chamber in magic suppressing handcuffs, his childish yelling about the indignity and unfairness of being expelled by Harry once again, echoed around the chamber even as he was shoved through the doors.

Reports in the Daily Prophet that Dumbledore had been arrested on the order of the King brought forth quite a few people who had previously been to afraid to speak out against the seemingly all powerful old man. The worst of the charges came from seventeen of the poorest wizards and witches in the country who all accused the old man of stealing their inheritances while he acted as their self appointed guardian. Gringotts verified that the old man had been helping himself to the inheritances of Hogwarts pupils since before he had been appointed as headmaster, and with the new laws in place the wizarding law enforcement office were no longer able to ignore the evidence of any magical being as they had done in the past. The old headmaster found him self facing so many charges it was thought he may spend the next few years as a prisoner sitting in the court he had once presided over while they were all read out. And that was even before any of his sentences would even commence. He was not a happy man as he repeatedly thought '_If only he had allowed Harry Potter a fair hearing_.'

**Back at Potter castle**

Harry and Hermione returned home from the Wizengamot with quite a lot to tell the Grangers and his ancestors. Laughter was heard filling the corridors of the castle as Harry and Hermione regaled everyone with the story of Albus Dumbledore's reaction to being arrested.

All around Britain death eaters were disappearing. Their activities came to an end as they read or heard about what had happened in the Wizengamot chamber. Voldemort called and they all flocked to join him at the Malfoy manor. The cleverer ones amongst them were extremely worried about the new power that their hated enemy now held. It was a power far more powerful than Voldemort or any other wizard who had ever lived. Their new King had the full power of magic behind him now. He was no longer some child who was a laughable threat to their dark lord.

**Malfoy Manor**

King Harry James Pendragon collected together a small army of one hundred different magical beings of all the races and they now stood outside the Malfoy property looking at the mass of tents and small portable sheds that covered a large swathe of the Malfoy land.

One thousand Voldemort and pureblood supremacy supporters were gathered together under the so called protection of their dark lord. Some were laughing at the small army of the young filthy, half blood, muggle loving upstart Potter who had come to face them. They were the army of the most powerful dark lord ever; they were pure bloods and would finish this upstart and take over the rule of the land. Some of them laughed as they looked forward to the death and torture that they could inflict on these fools who came to oppose them.

Harry stepped up to the gates marking the boundary of the Malfoy land. Lifting Excalibur just as Merlin had taught him, he simply swung the sword, cleaving the locks from the gate. As the gates swung open Harry took just one step onto the land inside.

Standing in front of his small army Harry remembered the words Arthur had taught him until they came as second nature to him. He raised Excalibur as high as he could "I Harry James Pendragon, true and legal heir of the Pendragon. King of magical Briton do call upon the oath of your forefathers. Step forward and kneel before the crown."

As he finished speaking Harry trust Excalibur into the ground sending a huge shockwave of magic that rippled across the Malfoy land. When the shock wave had passed and died. There were only fourteen death eaters left alive, each one of them were citizens of other countries and were so shocked by what had just happened they put up no fight at all.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better know as Voldemort, sat on his black throne in the Malfoy manor and stared around him at his servants who all now lay dead at his feet, and he cursed as the oath, sworn by the Gaunt side of his family made its self known to him. He survived because he had never sworn allegiance to anyone or any thing. He cursed Harry Potter for somehow gaining such a power, a power he himself had never known. Harry Potter had the power to make the mighty Lord Voldemort no more than a servant bowing to his sovereign. He trembled with rage because he knew no matter how dark or powerful his magic it would still require payment if the oath taken by his ancestors were broken. Moments later Voldemort vanished as he portkeyed away from the scene of his downfall.

It took just two days from the first time he had heard and knew about the family oath of allegiance. Two days since his pureblood army had been wiped out without a fight. Two days before Tom Riddle gave in to temptation and broke the family oath. When in his hate fuelled crazy mind he decided he was above taking an oath to anyone, and he tried to recruit volunteers to attack and kill Harry Pendragon thinking he would be safe that way. He gloated as he thought that if the oath somehow killed the body he was using, then he would simply return to being a waif possessing any one that he could to survive. Just as he had been able to do to survive before for thirteen long years he would do again. Tom Riddle should have realised that when Magic took its payment it took it completely, no matter how well hidden his separated soul was it could not be hidden from the magic with in it. Each piece of his black and evil soul died at the same time paying for his breaking of the ancient oath.

The celebrations spread across the country as fast as the word about Voldemort being dead did. Thanks to King Harry Pendragon the darkest and most evil wizard ever known was dead. The witches and wizards of Britain held street parties and let off fire works regardless of the laws on secrecy that were usually so strictly adhered too by the ministry. There were so many Muggles that needed to have their memory altered that several of the obliviator's had sent a petition in to Harry in the hope of getting the law relaxed just a little leaving them to Obliviate only those people who believed what they saw. They argued that it was a waste of time to Obliviate people who simply did not believe and chose to put things down as bad dreams or imagination, or simply drinking to much.

Both Harry and Hermione agreed to the new amendments to the laws and thought that hopefully some time in the not to distant future the magical and muggle people could once again live in harmony just as they had done when Arthur Pendragon was the king.

**The Wizengamot **

On their next visit to the full Wizengamot meeting Harry chose to inform them why he chose to replace Dumbledore as the head of the wizarding government. Revealing the headmasters lack of action in allowing people to be placed in prison without a trial, as the leader of this chamber it was his job to see justice done and he had failed miserably in several cases. He had also failed in the governments dealing with people like Lucius Malfoy who even after trying to kill students at Hogwarts was left free to kill for pleasure. Harry also quoted the case of Sirius Black and Dumbledore's failure to call for a trial even though he had seen proof of the mans innocence, he also quoted the case of Stan Shunpike kept in Azkaban just to keep the minister of magic happy.

Harry also called on the school governors to replace Dumbledore as head master with a truly competent person. Someone like Filius Flitwick; he informed the Wizengamot of Dumbledore's involvement in first kidnapping Harry from Godrics Hollow despite his legal guardian being there, and his subsequent involvement in keeping Harry a prisoner in an abusive environment.

Hermione pointed out to them the fact that Dumbledore had done one of the most stupid things she had ever heard of by hiding a valuable artefact that was sought after by many dark wizards in a school full of children. She also happened to mention having a Cerebus in the school to guard the same item with only a simple Alohomora spell between any nosey child and the animal. They did not need to mention the chamber of secrets or the failure to notice one of his so called close friends had been replaced by a polyjuiced death eater.

Harry chose Amelia Bones to replace Dumbledore as well as minister Fudge 'who had done a poor job of being minister by supporting Voldemort's followers' because she was fair and fervently believed in justice. Magical Britain with Amelia leading them slowly began to move into the twentieth century, some wizards and witches kicking and screaming about all the drastic changes. With all jobs and promotions in the government no longer based on blood, but on skill alone. More Muggle borns were showing their skills and intelligence as well as their tolerance for other people and beings and were quickly rising through the ranks of the ministry.

Once Amelia had settled in to her new position she was as enthusiastic as Hermione to bring their world into the modern world that the rest of the worlds magical beings enjoyed. She chose to end the restrictions on under age magic as it only really affected the muggle born witches and wizards. Slowly the ancient form of dressing in robes was replaced with more comfortable modern clothes. Paper began to replace the expensive parchment except for things that needed to last for hundreds of years. Amelia liked to appoint the most intelligent people she could find for jobs in the ministry, no matter what their beginnings were. Even Goblins and elves were offered work by the ministry not that any took up the offer, they were comfortable with their way of life.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

A/Note First an answer to Mikee please reread chapter 4. Now to jabarber69 I did not say that the board had to remove dumnuts, I said they were to pick someone like Flitwick to replace him. My reference to Amelia was to point out why he had chosen her and what she did once chosen and how it changed the wizarding world.

Expelled

Chapter 11 the Epilogue

Three years six months after the young Pendragon's were married. Helen and Richard Granger sat in the portrait room talking to James and Lily about how well Hermione was doing when they were interrupted by a slightly flustered and dishevelled Winky who told Helen she was needed in the Queens quarters rather urgently.

Both Helen and Richard arrived in Harry and Hermione's bedroom slightly out of breath to see Poppy Pomfrey was already there. A very pale faced Harry stood by the bed holding his wife's hand and grimacing in pain as she almost crushed his hand and swore she was going to rip him apart. "And if you ever come near me again with that damn prick of yours I'll chop the thing off," she seethed as Richard reached the bed.

The sudden silence that fell on the room was only disturbed by Harry sighing in relief as Hermione eased up on her grip of his hand. Richard whispered to Harry that Hermione did not mean what she was saying and probably wouldn't even remember most of it once it was all over. Harry simply nodded gravely as his wife's grip once again tightened on his bruised hand and she screamed out in pain as a new contraction filled her with pain. He wished there was something he could do for her to ease her pain. But for the pain she was in there were no potions or spells that could be used unless they were as a last resort in a truly desperate situation.

Two hours later a very tired but happy and smiling Hermione looked up into her husbands face "I'm a mum!" she said sounding sort of proud of her achievement.

Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on his son's tiny cheek before he then placed a tender yet loving kiss on his amazing wife's lips. "I love you so much," he said in a choked voice as he realised he was a dad; they had started the family they both wanted so much.

Hermione beckoned her mum to hold her grandson for the first time "Mum, dad, say hello to little Merlin, Neville, Pendragon." She said as Helen lifted the little baby into her arms with tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She was holding her first grandchild, and she hoped that Harry and Hermione would supply her with several more. She and Richard had always wanted a large family, but complications of having a magical baby in a muggle hospital had ended that dream.

Richard's eyes were suspiciously watery as he looked on as Helen gently swayed with little Merlin in her arms. "Does Merlin know you named him after him?" he asked looking at Harry.

"No not yet, we thought we might surprise him, let him know he's like the grandfather I never knew." Harry said as Hermione pulled his hand to her and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Harry, earlier I mean, I truly do love you with all that I am," Hermione said as she thought about the threats she had made to him.

"I know love, dad told me. I'm glad he did because I was getting scared, I never expected the birth to be like that. I some how thought it would be easier, quicker, just shows how much I know about women eh?" Harry said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

Richard begged for Helen to let him hold his grandson and she a little reluctantly passed Merlin into the large mans hands, which made baby Merlin seem even smaller than the eight pounds he was.

Poppy had stood back as the small family shared the joy of their first child. She had done this more times than she could remember, for reasons she did not really understand many of the former students of Hogwarts called on her when it was time to give birth. She smiled a huge smile at the happiness of Harry, she had believed in him through all the years she had known him. She had seen that there was a great wizard inside the loving and gentle little boy who had spent more time on her hospital wing than any other patient she had ever had, she had slowly grown to love the boy as the grandson she would never have. Even now she still loved him the same way she had done for the past few years. She was so glad that he and Hermione had been able to put things right between them, she had been so happy the day they got married and now they had a little bundle of joy she was sure they were going to be great parents.

As Madam Pomfrey left the room she was surrounded by elves who all wanted to know how the Queen was and what the little princes' name was. The only information she gave them was that the Queen was fine as was the baby; she then made her way down stairs to the apparation point and vanished, returning to Hogwarts.

Merlin was two days old as Harry and Hermione made their way into the portrait room to introduce him to his family. Lily was in tears as she held her grandson she remembered so well how she had loved Harry from the moment he was born and now her love grew to include her grandson. It seemed a little odd that she still thought of her self as the same twenty year old she had been when the Portrait was painted even though she had the memories of the fifteen months she and James had been with their son. On top of that she had the memories of the past three and a half years with her almost fully grown son. She had taken to Harry's wife Hermione and now loved her as though she were her own daughter, yes Lily thought it is definitely odd to be a living portrait, she just wished she was able to leave the Portrait room to spend more time with her family.

James felt almost the same way Lily did, though he kept it to him self, he was a guy after all. The surge of pride he felt when he held Merlin gave away his feelings to Harry and Hermione as he blinked back the teary eyes and swallowed the huge lump that filled his throat rendering him speechless.

Harry woke at the first cry of his son. Tiredly he walked over to the crib and gently lifted Merlin into his arms then returned to the bed. Gently he placed his son into Hermione's arms, and then he sat watching her as she fed him. Harry had been continually surprised over the past six weeks. Before Merlin was born he had thought he couldn't love Hermione more, but now every time he watched her with their son he was over come by a surge of love that was so powerful it seemed to try and split his chest open so that it would have room to grow and expand. The warm smile on his face when he noticed she had fallen to sleep with Merlin still suckling at her breast he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, "I love you so much Hermione Jane, thank you for loving me, I feel so privileged to have you as my wife" he whispered. He would wait for little Merlin to have his fill and then he would settle his son back into his crib.

Both Harry and Hermione were happy with their lives, both content, knowing that little 'Merl' would grow up in a practically bigot free world, he would not be an only child either. Despite Hermione's threats while giving birth she was just as she had been before where Harry was concerned, she could never get enough of him. That and they both wanted at least four children. Neither would ever be lonely again.

Harry and Hermione Pendragon were the perfect king and queen. They only interfered in their government when called up on or when the government began to travel down the wrong direction. They raised their children to hold the same beliefs and commitments, who in turn passed those beliefs on to their own children. The Pendragon family would rule fairly and justly for a great number of generations.


End file.
